Fairy Academy
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: College can be a pretty wild ride; but there can be pleasant surprises as well. Like falling in love with someone whom you always thought to be an idiot Grayza . Mainly Gray and Erza, & some Natsu and Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

First Fairy Tail fanfic. I decided to write my own since there wasn't enough out there (Not enough Erza and Gray to my liking. Though I can never get enough of them. Hahaha).

Rating may increase because of strong language. Not now, but maybe later. Lol.

_Anything italicized like this_ = Erza's thoughts (make sure u know this so you don't get confused).

* * *

"Ahhh!!! You can't be serious!"

Erza Scarlet stormed about her room uplifting anything that could possibly hide her keys from her. The supposedly cool headed leader of the Student Council was going absolutely crazy looking for her car keys. It was the Sunday before school began and she had to drive up to the condo she shared with her friends to finish unpacking. She was about to start throwing things until the small keys to her mini cooper caught her eye on top of her pillow. She sighed in relief and snatched her car keys up from her pillow and made her way outside to her jam packed car. How her tiny Mini Cooper could fit all her luggage, that mystery would never be solved. She was wearing some tight blue jeans, a pair of blue Converses and a small white top. Her red hair danced with the wind as she drove 80 on the highway with her window slightly cracked open. She didn't care about the 60mph speed limit. Erza needed to get to the condo as fast as possible; she promised her friends she would be there by 3pm and it was already four.

* * *

"Hey MJ! How long is Erza going to take already!" the blonde sat lazily on the couch playing with her strand of her hair.

"I don't know Lucy. And stop asking me already! This is your fifth time with that question in the last three minutes!" Mirajane replied coming into the lounge area of their condo with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Lucy and sat down next to the girl while sipping slowly. At the sound of a car parking outside Lucy jumped off the couch and raced to the Window. Noticing Erza's infamous Mini Cooper which Erza, Mira, and she have shared some crazy memories, yes crazy memories indeed, Lucy shouted that Erza was finally here. They both made their way outside to help with Erza's luggage knowing the red head always packed tenfold times the amount of stuff that she really needs.

"Hey Erza!" Mirajane and Lucy said in unison.

The red head lifted her head from inside the trunk and smiled widely at her two best friends. "Lucy! Mira!" Erza squealed as she ran up to them and they embraced in a hug. "Guys it's been far too long!"

Lucy giggled and patted Erza on the back. "What are you talking about? We saw each other a week ago in the mall when we were all doing back to school shopping together. Remember?"

"I know" Erza said. "I'm just being a drama queen."

Mirajane smiled and told Erza to shut up. "Now come on, we can talk later. Let's bring all your stuff inside. God only knows how much stuff you pack!"

"Awww come on guys. You know I need all this stuff" Erza whined.

"Really?" Lucy asked. The blond then opened up one of Erza's suitcases and took out a handful of Victoria Secret undergarments. "I mean honestly, do you really need all this? Only a couple would do, not a whole suitcase! Who are you planning on seducing while you're here, the entire male population of Fairy Academy?"

Erza's face flushed with embarrassment and Mirajane giggled at the side. "N-No!" Erza stammered. She grabbed the luggage from Lucy's hand and closed it immediately. "It's just, you never know when you might run out of underwear or a bra for that matter. Like what if the washing machine ate your laundry? Don't come to me when you want to borrow some of my things!" Mirajane continued to giggle and Lucy couldn't help but smile. The girl had a point, the washing machine they had sucked. Whenever she threw her socks to wash somehow only one side would come back.

After Erza moved all her stuff into her room with the help of Lucy and Mirajane of course, the girls decided to walk around campus to pass by time. Mirajane said she needed to get out and walk around a little and the red head and blonde agreed. Just a little past their condo, the girls noticed a whole bunch of band members headed towards what appeared to be the football stadium. They decided to follow and eventually did wind up at said stadium.

"I didn't know there was a game today" Erza stated.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about the game. Elfman was talking about it this morning on our way to school but I didn't really pay it any mind. Geez, my brother is obsessed with football." Mirajane added.

Erza smiled slightly at Mirajane. She knew Mira had it tough. Mira's brother was one character all right. If it wasn't manly then he didn't want to talk about it. All he was interested in was manly things. He even scared away every boy that even came up to Mira. He deemed them as not "manly" enough for her. Erza thanked the gods she didn't have a brother.

Lucy tugged on both Erza and Mirajane. "Come on guys let's go watch the game!" The girls agreed and headed inside; once seated they waited for the game to begin. From the top of the stadium the screen broadcasted two announcers. The whole school of Fairy Academy knew them well. They were Happy and Charle. They were Fairy Academy's own personal announcer for every game. They were also the girl's classmates. Happy wore a smile like no other and grabbed the mike ready to introduce the first game of the season.

"Welcome Fairy Academy! Are you readddyy to rummbbbllleeee!" The audience cheered as they awaited their beloved Knights to take the field. Charle smacked happy upside the head and glared at him.

"Wrong sport dumbass" she commented. The crowd laughed lightly knowing Charle was only teasing. That was always expected. Happy was a go-lucky-always-smiling student. Charle on the other hand was much more serious about her work. How the two ever ended up working together, that's another mystery right up there with Erza's ability to make the Mini Cooper fit an infinite load of crap.

"Now without further ado, introducing the away team, Phantom Lord Zombies!" The coach Jose Pola and the members of the team ran out jumping up and down. Fans from their school that came with them were cheering loudly for their team.

"We're gonna kick your ass you bunch of fairies!" one of the students of Phantom Lord Academy shouted. "Yeh, get ready to eat dirt!" another exclaimed. The crowd then settled down and then Charle began to introduce the home team.

"Now fairy fans, are you ready?!" Happy asked and the crowd exploded with excitement ready for their team.

"Introducing your very own, Fairy Tail Knights!" Charle shouted. The fans continued to cheer and the team ran out with Makarov, their coach, leading them.

"We have your very own all-star lineup" Happy began. "At the positions, your all-star Offensive Lineman, a monster at the center, number 10, Elfman!" The crowd cheered as Elfman waved to them.

"That's my BROTHER!" Mirajane rose from her seat and shouted from the stands with pride. Everyone that was nearby turned to look at her and she smiled sheepishly and sat back down. Erza and Lucy couldn't help but laugh and continued to cheer.

"At the Running Back position, with strength stronger than steel and guts harder than metal, number 4, your Gazille Reitfox!" At the sound of his name Gazille also waved at the audience which made the crowd cheer even more.

"Let's Go Gazille!" Mira screamed. This caused another set of laughter from Erza and Lucy. The two knew Mirajane had a slight crush on him. It was ever so amusing to Erza whenever Gazille would come by and say hi to them. It was quite obvious who he wanted to speak to since the majority of his attention would be sent in Mirajane's direction. However both were very shy and could never get past saying hi part without one acting stupid or doing something embarrassing.

"Now at your Wide Receiver position, with flame-like speed, he's always fired up game in and game out, and the only person capable of catching Gray's deep shots downfield, number 24, Natsu Dragonil!" The fans were going nuts. Happy really knew how to hype up the crowd. Now it was Natsu's turn to wave at the crowd and this time it was Lucy who went crazy.

"Yeah Natsu! Show em' why they call you Salamander of Fairy Tail! Woot! Woot!" _Lucy was crazy for Natsu. Funny thing is, everyone knew this but Natsu himself. The guy is oblivious. At first Natsu and Lucy started out as Friends but Lucy started to see him as more as the years passed. Apparently Natsu either hasn't realized this or chooses to ignore it. I'm betting on the fact that he just doesn't realize it._

"…and finally the Quarterback of your Fairy Tail Knights, with an ice cannon for an arm, and wits that keep him cool under pressure, number 14, Gray Fullbuster!" The crowd was now going crazy. After hearing all their star players, everyone was acting wild.

The three girls cheered for Gray as well but no one stood out in particular. While Mirajane cheered for Gazille the loudest for obvious reasons, and the same goes for Lucy with Natsu, it wouldn't be a bad guess to think that Erza would be shouting for Gray with all her might since she is the only left to go all out. However it's not like that. To her Gray was an idiot. _The guy does have his charms. Don't get a wrong impression now. He's funny, and his body is the total package. Not that I pay attention to his body mind you, it's just he has a bad habit of stripping everywhere so how can you not notice! N-Not that I'm taking notice either! Because I'm Not! Besides, he's an idiot remember. All he does is pick fights with Natsu, strips, picks more fights with Natsu, and strips some more; so… there, doesn't that sound like the lifestyle of an idiot?_

It was now Gray's turn to wave to the audience and he did so. Then the stadium started to quite down. With the introductions out of the way both teams took to their side of the field and at kickoff, the game started.

* * *

End Note:

Well, that's the opening. Nothing more need be said. Read and Review. Critiques Are Recommended. I'm not afraid of flames. Natsu eats those remember. lol. But no, seriously just read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Rating may increase because of strong language.

_Anything italicized like this_ = Erza's thoughts (make sure u know this so you don't get confused).

* * *

"Hey Levi! Did you see Gray's performance last night! Oh my god, he was soooo cool" Lluvia cheered much to Levi's boredom.

"Yeah, yeah Lluvia I was there. For Merlin sake, I sat right next to you" Levi returned now taking her seat next to Lluvia. The two girls had arrived early for their first day of class; both wanted to get on the good side of the teacher. Lluvia sat down next to Levi and continued to spread her excitement about Gray's performance and kept on going on and on about how he was this and that. Then again, when could she ever keep her excitement in when it involved Gray?

"I swear! This year he will definitely become my man" Lluvia proclaimed.

Levi burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lluvia asked now feeling slightly insulted.

"I'm laughing because you say that every year!" Levi continued to laugh much to Lluvia's dismay. Upon hearing the door open both girls turned to see Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy come in.

"Lucy, Mira, Erza!" came Levi's cry upon seeing them. The three girls turned to their direction and approached them smiling happy to see their old friends.

"Hey Lev, Lluvia" Lucy began, greeting each girl with a hug. Erza and Mirajane followed in suit. "What you guys up to?"

"Nothing much" Levi replied. "Just listening to Lluvia here talk about how she's gonna capture her man Gray."

The girls all giggled and Lluvia frowned. She sent a glare right in Levi's direction and turned to the other three girls. "Trust me, this year, he's mine."

Erza couldn't help but feel slightly sad for Lluvia. The aqua haired girl had been trying to win Gray's attention since their college years began. However, everything she did, nothing seemed to work out. It was almost like Gray was completely oblivious to Lluvia's intentions. How can a man be so blind? '_Him and Natsu need a good beating' _Erza thought.

"Don't worry Lluvia" Erza started. "As much of an idiot that boy is, I'm pretty sure he will understand your intentions soon as long as you keep trying."

"You really think so Erza?" Lluvia questioned. Hearing that from the president of the student council gave her major hope. Erza always received the best grades. She was one of the smartest students in the class and she worked hard to be in that position. Not only was she smart but she was beautiful. Almost all the guys had tried their luck on asking her out. However Erza had turned them all down, she claimed she wasn't interested in any of them and had no need for a boyfriend at the time. And she always did what the teacher said and never went against the rules. Yup that was Erza alright. Beauty and Brains all in one little red package.

"Of course" Erza said. "Right guys?" She turned to Lucy and Mirajane to help comfort Lluvia and the two nodded their heads vigorously, deciding to agree with Erza here was the better choice. Lluvia's face immediately brightened. Ideas and thoughts of being with Gray flooded her mind and she began daydreaming. Lluvia began to drool at the thought of her Gray and the girls couldn't help but laugh knowing exactly what Lluvia was thinking.

Soon class started and all the students were settled in their seats. The class was then introduced to their homeroom teacher. Along with being their Homeroom teacher she was their English teacher as well. The woman walked with a stride that demanded attention however her smile was softer than the sun's rays on the warmest days. Her hair was jet black and stopped at the bottom of her neck and she was the average height for a woman her age. She introduced herself as "Ms. Ur" and told the students to call her that. After introductions she handed out an assignment to the class and told them they have all period to get it done.

Erza quickly started on her assignment. She looked it over and claimed that it was a fairly easy one. All they had to do was read a short passage and answer questions based on it. Starting her work she quickly skimmed the questions before reading and then went back to the passage itself. It was a technique she was taught by one of her earlier teachers. She liked knowing what was ahead of her before actually reading and so the question-first-passage-second strategy was one she used frequently. Upon finishing the passage, Erza then answered her questions. They were pretty direct and plain and with about a third of the class already over she put down her pencil and looked up, content with her finished product. She noticed that while some of her classmates were also finished others looked like they needed help.

She first noticed Natsu who sat in the top left of her biting his eraser as if he was really contemplating a hard question. The boy chewed the pencil so hard he earned special attention from the blonde behind him. She then saw Lucy kick his chair telling the spiky haired boy that his gnawing was disturbing her. Erza tried to stifle a grin but failed and a light giggle escaped her lips. She then looked to the right of her. She noticed Mirajane writing away furiously at a question; '_apparently she must've thought of a good answer'_ Erza thought_._ Not too far from where Mirajane sat Erza also perceived Lluvia. She appeared to finish her work as well and was staring off towards the front of the class. Erza could only imagine who she was looking at. She adjusted her gaze to where Lluvia was staring and indeed Lluvia was gawking dreamy eyed at the quarterback in front of her. A sigh escaped her lips. '_God Lluvia, you're hopeless. Why does a nice girl like you have to end up liking and idiot like him' _Erza thought. Now that Erza's attention was directed towards Gray she observed he wasn't doing his work at all. As a matter of fact he hasn't done any of it! He was too busy doodling, drawing something that looked like a football. However it was the worst doodle Erza had ever seen. _It looked more like a tomato with stitches than a football._ She giggled slightly at the thought.

Having the feeling that someone was looking at him and hearing a small sign of laughter Gray turned from his seat to look behind him. He saw Erza trying to suppress a small laugh and when she realized she was caught laughing an expression of embarrassment played upon her face.

"What's got you smiling so much?" Gray questioned, curious as to why the student council president was laughing. He took notice that he caught her off guard and smiled a little devilishly, happy in the fact that he was giving her some discomfort.

Erza surprised that the boy turned around so un-expectantly replied hastily "n-nothing. Just go back to doing your work. You don't have a lot of time left."

"I was doing my work" Gray lied. He didn't want her of all people to know he was caught zoning out instead of doing his work. She was the president of the god damn student council for heaven's sake! He knew all too well there was a fine line between having fun and obeying the rules when it came to the council president. He learned that rule first hand freshman year when he and Natsu were caught by her goofing off. That little stunt with Natsu cost him three weeks of detention.

"I see. So doodling a tomato in class is part of the assignment?" Erza questioned. "Hmmm… seems I forgot that part."

Gray looked at his doodle and then back up at Erza. "It's that bad huh?"

Erza looked at the doodle one more time and another set of small giggles escaped from her, she couldn't help it. His drawing skills need some serious work. "Yes it is."

This time it was Gray who was caught off guard. He took the time to notice that Erza was actually smiling, something he rarely ever made her do. Their relationship was composed of arguing, ignoring each other, and more arguing. Moments like these seldom come by. He sort of wished he could make her smile more often, but banished the thought as soon as it came.

"Alright class time to hand in your assignment" Ms. Ur voiced.

"Shit!" Gray groaned.

This only caused Erza to laugh a little more. She then whispered "Maybe if you would spend more time doing your work instead of drawing that tomato over there, then maybe you would've gotten your work done.

"For your information it's not a-"

"Tomato? Well it could've fooled me. And turn around, teachers coming" said Erza cutting him off.

Gray turned around a little too late and met eye to eye with Ms. Ur. She was holding up his paper and was looking down at him.

"Mr. Fullbuster, it would seem you fancy drawing. I don't think drawing a freakishly looking tomato was part of the directions." Ur waited for the boy to reply and watched him fidget in his seat trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"It's not a tomato" Gray began nervously. "And I'm sorry for not finishing your work. I was kind of distracted."

"I see, so Ms. Scarlet back there is more important than my work hmm? How would the both of you like to stay with me a little bit after class today?" Erza's face turned to one of disagreement. Never had she been punished before and she wasn't about to be now. Plus she had finished all of her work. Why would she be punished if it was Gray who didn't finish?

"Ms. Ur, I-"

"N-No. It's not her fault…" Gray cut her off. "I was kind of bugging her so it was my fault not hers." Erza stared wide eyed at the back of Gray's head. Surprised by his intervention she couldn't find her voice to tell Ms. Ur that she was indeed partly to blame.

"Oh" Ms. Ur said watching the boy curiously. "Well, then I guess you will be accompanying me alone then."

"Why'd you do that?" Erza whispered low enough for only Gray to hear when the teacher redirected her gaze to the class. Gray didn't answer her and it was only fueling Erza's temper. _'No, I have to calm down. I can't let my emotions go astray. As much as I would like to punch the jerk in front of me I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the Pres. of Student Council remember!?' _After consolidating with herself, Erza calmed down. She decided with rational thought that she would speak to the boy after class, and then maybe punch him if she was still as angry.

Natsu was watching the whole incident from his seat like the rest of the class and couldn't help but laugh. Seeing his rival get in trouble was too good of a show. "Serves you right Gray! Should've done your work you lazy bastard!" he shouted from the other side of the room. This earned him another kick from Lucy.

"Mr. Dragonil" Ur began. "It seems you would like to take Ms. Scarlet's place and join Mr. Fullbuster and me." Natsu's face was struck with surprise and was going to argue but Ms. Ur continued to speak without allowing him to answer. "That would be great; I need all the help I can get. I'm in need of two strong men after school." She then pointed to right of her desk. "I need all these books carried to the top floor. And the elevator isn't working today, so if you two would be so kind as to help me, it would be much appreciated." The class then laughed lightly at Gray and Natsu's situation. They always seem to end up in the worst possible circumstances.

Gray and Natsu sunk deep into their chairs, not the bit pleased with Ms. Ur's sarcasm.

* * *

Class ended soon after and the students got up from their seats. Erza could see Gray and Natsu arguing over in the corner. Natsu was yelling at Gray saying it was his entire fault for getting him in trouble and Gray was denying every bit of it.

"Erza, come on let's go" Mirajane called from the door with Lucy by her side.

"Yeah, just hold on one minute." Erza turned back to Gray and Natsu. "Gray!" she called interrupting the boy's feud.

They stopped arguing and looked over in Erza's direction.

"I guess I should say thanks for taking the blame. Though, I didn't ask for you to do it. So don't expect anything from me."

The young quarterback was slightly surprised at being thanked by the council president. _'Smiling and thanking me in the same day. Hell must be freezing' _he thought. Gray quickly shrugged it off however and tried to play it cool with a simple nod.

Erza then turned and headed toward her desk hiding a small smile. She couldn't figure out why she thanked him instead of giving him a good punch in the chest. '_I guess since he took the blame and I didn't get in trouble I'm not as angry as I thought' _Erza figured._ 'He's still and idiot though.'_ Content with her thoughts on Gray, she picked up her things from her desk and made her way outside leaving the boys alone with Ms. Ur. On her way outside the class to where Lucy and Mira were now waiting, she was stopped by Lluvia.

"Hey Erza, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Erza stopped in mid stride and watched Lluvia with slight curiosity. She saw no reason to say "no" to the aqua haired girl so Erza turned to Lucy and Mirajane and told them to go on without her. The two girls nodded and left leaving Erza and Lluvia by themselves. Lucy wanted to ask how come but Mirajane pulled Lucy by the ear knowing that Lluvia might want some privacy. She figured this based on the way Lluvia approached Erza by herself and not the girls as a whole. Whatever was being discussed, she knew Erza would fill them in later.

"Well what is it?" Erza asked.

"Well…" Lluvia started.

* * *

End Note:

The second chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger huh? Oh well. Hope you readers enjoyed it. Read and Review please. Oh! And a shout-out to Azuki-sakura and for keeping me company. I'm pretty sure your lone review will have some friends soon in due time. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it would be an Erza x Gray drabble every chapter! Hahaha…

Authors Note: YESSS!!!!! 3 NEW REVIEWRS!!!! Woot Woot!

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone likes to see artwork, check out my deviantART account! My Deviant name is xi-hypocrisy-ix. **The link to my DeviantArt account is on my profile, so go there to see my art work.** I tried to put a link on this page but fanfiction doesn't allow that. It keeps getting removed when I put it up. So go to my profile page to look at my work.

When I'm not writing Fairy Tail, I'm most likely drawing it so yeh... LMAO! Don't expect to see anything AMAZING!!!! I'm not that great; just an average artist. I like to think of myself as a generalist. If I was a specialist I'd be able to write Spectacular fics and in return my drawings would look as great as Gray's tomato. Hahahah. But since I'm a generalist, you get the best of both worlds but nothing too immense. (I know... i'm bad... im promoting my deviant art account over fanfiction! LMAO.)

Now without further ado, the main reason you're all here and not for the reason I think which is to hear me babble on-and-on, presenting Ch. 3.

* * *

Erza waited patiently for the azure headed girl to start talking. They were now sitting on the hallway floor right outside their class and Lluvia had all of Erza's attention just like she wanted. However, the girl couldn't find the right words to express herself and every time she started to say something she would cut her sentence short the next second. At first it was kind of cute but now it was starting to lose its charm. Erza wasn't showing any sign of it but she was starting to get a tiny bit annoyed. A contributing factor to her annoyance was that her plaid skirt and white short-sleeve shirt which was the uniform for the girl's was starting to get a little dirty; and to add to that, her rear end was beginning to pain from sitting on the hard floor for so long.

"Erza"

At the sound of her name being called Erza snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Lluvia and smiled lightly acknowledging the girl's call and waiting for her to continue. '_With any luck this time she might finish her sentence' _Erza thought hopefully.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something."

'_Finally!'_ cried Erza's conscious.

"Sure Lluvia, I'm student council president remember, it's my responsibility to help other students."

"Ok well…" Lluvia started off and took one deep breath before she released to Erza her issue. "I wanna get with Gray but don't know how and I'm trying to get his attention and I don't know how to do that either and all he does is ignore me and it's getting me frustrated and I don't know what to do any more and-"

"Whoah, whoah, slow down there" Erza nearly screamed stopping the obviously troubled teen from continuing. "Take your time; I've waited here since class ended I'm not going to leave now. That would only mean my bum went through all that pain for nothing!"

Lluvia giggled at Erza's comment and then nodded. She was completely nervous about the asking Erza for help idea. She had never asked anyone to help her capture "her" Gray but she was starting to lose hope. Hearing Erza's advice to her earlier that morning sparked hope in the girl and after seeing Erza interact with Gray earlier this morning ever so coolly I class, she decided then that she would ask Erza for help. With new found confidence Lluvia looked said girl in the eye and calmly relayed her question to Erza once more.

"I need your help in getting Gray Fullbuster's attention. I've tried everything and I'm running out of ideas. Can you help me?"

"W-What?!" Erza stuttered. She shook her head and looked at Lluvia as if the girl had grown an extra head or something. "You can't be serious right?"

"But I am Erza! Only you can help me" came Lluvia's swift reply.

"No you've got the wrong person." Erza then stood up and patted the back of her skirt softly knocking off whatever dust that clinged to it. "I'm not the person for that kind of assistance. Lucy is better for that kind of help, she's better with guy trouble."

Lluvia quickly rose from her sitting position as well and grabbed Erza's hand before she could leave. She was not going to give up so easily. She had decided Erza was the only person who could help her and she wasn't by any chance going to let her walk away.

"Please Erza… just one time. That's all I'm asking for. If it doesn't work then that's it. You don't have to help me anymore." Lluvia looked onto Erza with pleading eyes and puckered up lips as if she was going to cry. The scarlet haired girl could only look back and slowly break down. Her once set up mind to not get involved with Lluvia's issue was crumbling. She had to give it up to Lluvia. She was absolutely irresistible when she made that face. _'Now if only she used it on Gray then I wouldn't be in this position'_ thought Erza sarcastically.

"Fine… But just one time ok?" As soon as Erza gave out the answer Lluvia was waiting for the aqua haired girl let out a squeal of joy and crushed Erza in and bear hug.

"Thank you sooooo much Erza!" Lluvia released the red head and was wearing one of the biggest smiles Erza had ever seen. "Don't worry I'll make a plan tonight, we'll talk it over tomorrow, and put it in action as soon as possible."

Erza nodded and watched the girl skip away leaving Erza to herself. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She had actually agreed to help Lluvia in her hopeless quest to earn Gray's affection. Erza sighed. She placed a hand on her forehead trying to stop the now small throbs that were forming in her head. She could feel a headache coming up and by the feel of it, it sure as hell wasn't going to play nice.

* * *

"So you're going to help her Erza?" Mirajane questioned. School was now over and the girls had all finished their homework. Erza was sitting on her bed painting her nails and Mirajane was lying on the edge of it listening to her friend's story. Lucy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth but she could hear the conversation as well since the bathroom door was open and wasn't that far from the room where the three girls shared.

"I tried to refuse but somehow I ended up saying yes." Erza finished painting her nails and started to blow on them so they could dry faster.

"Well… I think that was a bad idea" said Lucy coming out of the bathroom and hopping on top of Erza's small bed. The three girls sat there for a while and further contemplated Erza's situation. After a few minutes Mirajane stood up and headed to her bed.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you do Erza. Just don't get into trouble." With that said Mirajane slid into her bed and pulled the sheets up.

"I guess MJ's right" Lucy said, complying with Mirajane. She too then headed for her bed which was in the middle of Erza's and Mirajane's. She hit the switch that was over her bed and the lights turned off in the room.

Erza nodded accepting her friend's opinions and she herself began getting herself comfortable ready for sleep to take her. However her overactive mind wouldn't make it so easy. Thoughts of what Lluvia would ask her to do ran through her mind all night long. After what seemed like forever, sleep overcame the council president and she slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" cried Mirajane who was standing by the door waiting for her two friends. Erza was busy in the bathroom fixing her hair and Lucy was in the kitchen trying to scarf down one last piece of toast before heading out.

"Hold up! I'm starving here!" Lucy shouted. She then picked up her glass of orange juice and gulped it down to help swallow her toast faster. Getting her bag she walked outside to meet Mirajane.

"Coming!" was Erza's reply. Her hair was a total mess today and she couldn't figure out why;

'_It was probably due to the restless_ night' she figured. Unlike Lucy who woke up late, Erza woke up early alongside Mirajane, took a quick shower, ate breakfast, and put on her uniform. However she just couldn't get to form her hair the way she wanted it. She then decided that there was no helping it and grabbed her apartment keys and ran outside with her too friends but not before locking the door.

Today was officially the start of their senior year. Yesterday could be said to be their first day but it was more like a huge convocation. After their first class with Ms. Ur, all day they were surrounded by senior advisors and teachers, all telling them how important their final year was. Also yesterday was kind of weird because all the seniors were together all day. That's not going to happen anymore starting today, because not all students were majoring in the same thing. Erza was majoring in Accounting. She loved math with a passion and was always good at it since she was a kid. Lucy was majoring in Nursing; she found that field interesting and coming into college that's what she chose. Mirajane chose the Sciences as her major. She wanted to be a biochemist and so science was for her.

By now the girls had split up on their way to class and Erza was running at full speed to the School of Accounting. They each had a different part of the campus where they attended classes since they majored in different fields. 'Damn, I'm going to be late' Erza thought. She then pulled her messenger bag (you know, the backpacks with one strap that hang on your shoulder) over her shoulder so now it was hanging in the front and pulled out her cell phone. She noticed due to her sprinting she had made up for the time she was late and beamed happily at that fact. She then began to place her phone back in her bag but before Erza could slip her phone back inside, she collided with something hard falling on top of said hard thing.

"Uhhh… what happened" Erza moaned rubbing her temple slightly. She sat up right and continued to massage her head hoping the slight pain would ease up.

"That's what I would like to know" was a cool voice from below her. Erza looked down and saw she ran right into the infamous quarterback of Fairy Academy, Gray Fullbuster. Erza immediately started to apologize and at the same time trying to explain herself.

Gray just laughed however and looked up at Erza. "You know…" he started cutting her apologies short. "You sitting on me like this is starting to create quite a scene." Erza then realized she was still sitting on-top of Gray's chest and also noticed the looks they were getting from other students. Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she hastily got off Gray and dusted herself off. Gray slowly rose from the ground and rubbed his stomach slightly.

"Boy, it felt like you tackle harder than our linebacker. Ever think about joining the football team? You would own at that position!" Gray teased.

"Shut up!" Erza retaliated and kicked him lightly in the shin. "It's not my fault; I'm just trying to get to my class on time!"

"Really? So it's my fault then?" Gray probed. "Here I am just minding my business and then BAM! I get tackled by a red blur the size of a teenage girl coming at the speed of what looks like a train!"

"Y-You're exaggerating!" Erza squealed and this caused Gray to laugh once more.

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm the student council president you idiot." Erza now had her hands on her hips; the boy couldn't be that stupid. Whatever Lluvia saw in this guy, she would never see. "I can do a lot about it."

"I'm pretty sure you could. But you wouldn't dare do anything to me." Gray was now smirking daringly at her. It was as if he was begging her to ask why. And just like that, Erza fell for it.

"And what makes you so sure?"

Gray's smirk widened. "Well, after you collided with me, I kinda got a quick glimpse at you're knickers" he lied. "I didn't know the student council president wore black lacy panties from Victoria Secret." Erza's face was one of shock and blood rushed to her cheeks faster than shark in water. Gray chuckled lightly, pleased in making Erza uncomfortable. He was starting to enjoy messing with the red head. He didn't know whether or not she was wearing those undies. He just took a random guess but by her reaction it seemed he was correct. Before he could tease her anymore though, the sound of the school bell was heard thorough out the campus.

"Darn It. Thanks to you I'm late! It's only been two days and I've already gotten in trouble once and I'm about to again; all because of you!" She then picked up her bag from the floor and ran off towards the Accounting school as Gray watched her leave. While she ran her skirt flailed upwards lightly and Gray noticed she was indeed wearing black Victoria Secret panties. _'Whoever made school have uniforms was a god' _Gray mused to himself.

Before he began to head off towards the School of Business, since he was majoring in Marketing, Gray noticed a small red phone lying on the floor. His smile broadened to one of a Cheshire cat and picked up the little phone and placed it into his pocket. _'The red head is quite cute when she's flustered' _he thought lightly. _'I think I'll tease her more often.'_

* * *

I think that's the longest chapter yet!

Shout outs to my reviewers: "Thank you Lindaa, Nikiyaoismexaddict, and MacchiNightmares. Woot Woot!" I know, I know, it sucked; I'm bad at shout outs. lol.

And personal shout out to Azuki-Sakura for giving me this idea, I just added a naughty twist to it. =]

Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait.** I got so caught up in this **deviant** work I've been doing. I'm still not finished with it however. I'll be done sometime this week so make sure to check out my deviant page for Fairy Tail and Erza x Gray fan art. The link is on my fanfiction profile page.

Oh and thanks Toki for the criticism. I noticed that myself as well! Hahaha. I gotta find a way to get out of that writing habit. Now on with the story…

* * *

It was lunch time and Lluvia was discussing plans with Erza in order to win her beloved Gray's affection. While the blue haired vixen went through the plan thoroughly and excitedly, the red head beside her barely caught a word or two. It wasn't that Erza didn't want to help Lluvia, no, that wasn't the case at all. In fact she would do anything to help her friends but from Erza's point of view, this love interest was dominantly one-sided; Lucy and Mirajane sat with the girls as well and were listening intently on Lluvia's plan.

"All right, let's do this!" Lluvia screamed with enthusiasm, fist held high into the air, wielding a look of determination to succeed.

"Let's get this over with" Erza mumbled clearly quite the opposite of her gleeful friend.

"We'll be cheering from the side Lluvia" Mirajane supported.

"Yeh, go and get your man!" Lucy added as well.

"Ok you remember the plan right Erza?" Lluvia questioned. She wanted this operation to be full proof.

"Yes, yes, Lluvia, I remember, though I'm not sure if it's going to work."

"It will work, trust me! Oh and here comes Gray now" Lluvia pointed out. The young quarterback entered the cafeteria and made his way toward the serving area. He picked up a tray and began filling it with all sorts of food that was being handed out. After settling on what he decided to eat, he paid for his lunch and was making his way towards his table. Unknowing to him, Erza and Lluvia were waiting for him right around the corner so they can enact their plan.

"I think we got the best seats in the house" Lucy commented watching the soon to be incident from afar.

Mirajane released a small giggle and agreed. _'This was going to be priceless'_ she thought.

At the sound of footsteps approaching the curve Lluvia decided to countdown. "On three Erza" Lluvia mumbled. "1... 2... 3!" Exactly on three, Erza pushed Lluvia straight forward propelling the small girl right into the unsuspecting victim; that was Lluvia's plan after all. Wait for Gray to come around with his tray, "accidentally" fall on him, hopefully all his clothes would get messed up with food, drag him off to go clean it, and buy him lunch to make up for his ruined one; that way they can have some time together all by themselves. It seemed like everything was going according to plan in Lluvia's mind and would've been, except for one simple flaw. The person that Lluvia tackled wasn't Gray… It was the principal Makarov. The tiny man was laid out on the floor like a sack of flattened potatoes after Lluvia speared him in the chest. Lluvia quickly sat up realizing the person below her was too small to be Gray and started apologizing. With all sincerity the girl tried to explain she didn't mean to tackle the principal. Though it was to no avail and the tiny little stunt earned Lluvia a quick trip to the principal's office. Mirajane and Lucy busted out laughing from their seats. Erza turned to look to see where Gray was since he was the original target. Apparently he had forgotten his eating utensils and went back to get them.

* * *

All day after the lunch incident Erza attempted to help make Gray notice Lluvia. It seemed like every plan they did wounded up in flames. It got so depressing Lucy and Mirajane decided to help out as well. They tried so many plans that even Erza lost count. However, Lluvia on the other hand seems to always keep track of what plan there on.

"OK, plan P didn't work out so well but that's all right. I got a plan Q" Lluvia proclaimed to her fellow helpers. The girl had persistence, Erza would give her that much. Not even the trip to Makarov's office was able to deter the girl's confidence as she was beaming with hope just like she did at lunch. However, her fellow soldiers were running short on ammunition. Erza looked to the left of her, and watched Lucy bang her fists into her desk.

"No more!" the blond cried. "I can't take it, it's too much." Erza had to laugh at this. Lucy was such a drama queen. Though she had to admit all this running around after Gray was getting tiring and fatigue was starting to settle in. Erza then focused her attention on Mirajane and noticed the teen was knocked out on her desk, almost looking like a dead deer. _'Scratch that'_ Erza thought. _'Fatigue has already hit us.'_

"Lluvia, I think for Lucy sanity and Mirajane's health, we should stop for today" Erza started, deciding to voice her opinion."

"But Erza we still have two hours of school left, we can fit in about two more of my plans" Lluvia whined.

"Listen Lluvia," Erza chuckled lightly. "At the pace we're going, we're going to need more than alphabets to keep track of what plan we're on."

Lluvia released a small laugh and sighed as well. She was hiding her true feelings the whole time. She too was beginning to form doubt. She laughed again slightly to herself amused at how sad her situation was. The azure girl placed her head down on her desk and gave a sad smile. Erza could tell Lluvia was starting to realize the reality of the situation.

"I just don't understand Erza… I mean, I try everything! I just don't know why he won't notice me."

"Lluvia, it's alright" the red head supported. Erza embraced the girl in a tight hug and Lluvia returned it willing fully. "You should just move on. If a guy can't take notice how hard you're working for his attention then he doesn't deserve it." Lluvia looked up to Erza and smiled a genuine smile this time. She loved Erza, and wished she could be as strong as her.

"Thanks Erza. And I think your right. I just gotta get over him and find someone else." Erza nodded and hugged Lluvia tighter.

* * *

"Are you serious, where could my phone have gone?" Erza through her hands up in frustration and started to rub her temples. It seemed like this year was going to be quite a pain.

"I have no idea Erza" said Mirajane in the kitchen. "Did you check your bag, or jacket pockets?"

"Yeah… I just don't know where it is!" The teen was now dumping open her messenger bag onto her bed. "Lip gloss, mirror, books, notepad, pens, paper, more books… but no phone!" She slammed her head onto her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. _'Guess I gotta go get a new one tomorrow.'_

"Ding-Dong!"

"The doorbell?" Mirajane asked herself. She wasn't expecting any visitors. She was pretty sure Erza and Lucy wasn't either. _'Oh well, we better get it' _she thought. "Hey Erza, can you get the door, I'm making dinner and Lucy is in the shower" Mirajane shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure… I'm going." The teen placed her bag down with a huff and walked groggily to the door. Upon opening it Erza was caught by surprise.

"Nice Scooby-doo pajamas red." Erza faced flushed at Gray's comment and the boy chuckled. From behind him Natsu and Gazille waved, mouthed a "hello", and made their way past Erza inside the small condo. They were here not for Erza but for two other teens. When they found out Gray was going to visit Erza to give back her phone, well let's just say they wanted to make the most of the situation.

"W-What are you doing here, and how do you know where I dorm?" Erza stuttered. She was quite taken back at the late night visit. Especially when three boys probably filled with sex on the brain is knocking at the door. She watched as he made his way inside as well and sat down on the couch like he owned the place.

"Well, I got something that maybe you'd want, and Elfman told us his little sister was dorming with you guys and gave us the address."

Erza closed the door and walked into the living room leaning up against the wall. She wanted to shove him right outside. The irony of it all; she spent all day trying to gain this guy's attention for a friend but didn't succeed and here when she did nothing, he just comes waltzing in her place. _'Just who does he think he is coming in here all cocky?! He's just a stupid football player, that doesn't give him the right to tease me about my PJ's. These are my favorite ones!'_ Erza fumed to herself.

In the kitchen Mirajane was surprised to see Gazille. She was even more surprised when he decided to help her make dinner.

"I never thought you were the type to cook" Mira quietly commented.

"Yeh… I do all the cooking at my place" Gazille admitted slightly embarrassed. "Gray, Natsu, and I have something like what you guys got going on. Except it's a 3 family house. We each got our own floor but every time around dinner those two come down to get something to eat."

"What's wrong? Gray and Natsu can't cook?" inquired Mirajane. Gazille laughed lightly at the question. _"If only she knew" _he thought.

"You should try letting Gray make dinner. One time he made his infamous tuna sandwich. It's the nastiest thing I've ever ate! Lost about three years of my life that day. And Natsu, don't even put him near a stove; the only thing he can make is cereal. The last time he made chicken nuggets, those things were so hard… we began using them as little pebbles hitting birds outside our window." When Gazille was finished with his little story Mirajane was laughing so hard her stomach was paining. Gazille grinned as well, pleased that he was entertaining the future Science major. However their little moment was cut short by a scream from the bathroom. This also caught the attention of Erza and Gray as well.

"Pervert!" Lucy yelled slamming the door in Natsu' face.

"L-Lucy… I-I didn't know you were in there."

"Sure you didn't!" Lucy was leaning against the now closed door hand over her chest. Her heart was beating out of control and her face was an amazing shade of red. Out of all the people to walk in on her naked, it had to be NATSU!

Said boy made his way to the couch where Gray was sitting and was rubbing his red cheek slightly. "I don't know why she smacked me! It was an honest mistake! It was her fault for not locking the door."

The four other teens in the room laughed lightly and Mira and Gazille went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Gray placed his hand around Natsu's shoulder and laughed harder. "You sly dog" Gray teased.

Erza placed a hand over her face and sighed deeply. 'Idiots, the both of them.'

* * *

Erza, Mira, and Lucy watched the three guys scarf down food like a black hole. While in the kitchen, Gazille told Mira that they were going to make a whole lot of food. At first Mirajane understood since there were six of them but when he started to make dinner for what seemed like for twelve she was in confusion. Now watching them eat, she no longer held such bewilderment. She was just amazed at what she was seeing. All three girls were on their first helping of food, and usually they would eat no more than two helpings. The guys were on their 4th dish.

"This is GREAT Mirajane!" Natsu complimented through mouthfuls.

"Swallow before you speak you animal. And yeah, this is pretty good Mira" Gray added.

"I helped making this too you jerks!" Gazille complained. "I don't get ever get one bit of thanks."

The girls just laughed. They didn't have guests over that often, especially three apparently starving football players for that matter.

"Man, I knew when you play a sport you gotta eat a little extra for energy but this is a little much" Lucy said softly.

Erza laughed lightly. "Yeh, these boys look deprived."

After eating the guys got up and got ready to head back home. Natsu said he was going to start the car and Lucy went downstairs to accompany. Gazille remained in the kitchen however, saying he would stay and help Mira wash the dishes. That left Erza and Gray alone in the living room.

"So… what is it you have for me?" Erza asked. She was pretty curious to find out and couldn't help but inquire.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that" he replied coolly. Gray shoved his hand in his pockets and pulled out a little red phone.

"My phone!" Erza cheered. She stretched out to grab it from him but Gray quickly pulled back keeping the phone in his grasp.

"Not so fast" he mocked. "You have to earn it back."

"What? It's my phone!" Erza was astounded. Just when she was going to thank him and maybe not think of him as an idiot anymore, here he goes and messes it up. The guy was unpredictable.

"Well" Gray started. He smirked lightly in Erza's direction and this made the red head a little uneasy. "Tomorrow's a big game; we're going up against team Oracion Seis, and I need all the support I can get. So… I want you to be my biggest fan at tomorrow's game, and make me breakfast since I'm getting tired of Gazille's cooking. That should help me play a whole lot better tomorrow."

"You can't be serious! Why don't you get Lluvia to do that for you? I'm sure she would love to."

Gray placed a finger on his chin and appeared as if he was in deep thought. "I guess" he admitted. "But it would be much more fun seeing you in that position instead since you never cheer over excitedly for anyone."

"No" Erza answered. "I'm not going to be one of your fan girls. I refuse!"

Gray chuckled at her disobedience. This was the reason why Erza had sparked his interest; she was so unlike any other girl he interacted with. Most women would swoon over him like a piece of meat; Lluvia was a prime example. However this woman was the complete opposite. She opposed everything he did and never complied to do anything he said without an argument beforehand. She stood her own and was independent. Her feistiness and self-dependency entertained him to no bounds.

"I guess you're not getting your phone back then" he teased and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Come on Gazille, we're leaving now."

"Coming" came Gazille's reply from the kitchen. After saying bye to Mirajane, the running back made his way to the door and said bye to Erza as well.

"W-Wait" Erza stuttered, not wanting Gray to leave with her phone. "I-I'll do it."

Gray smirked and stretched out his hand balling into a fist and only leaving the pinky outstretched. "Pinky promise?"

Erza hesitated at first but then outstretched her pinky as well and wrapped it around Grays. She didn't want to go pay for a new phone, when hers was right in front of her. If only someone else had found it, it would've been much easier to get back. Erza sighed. "Yeah, I pinky promise, now give me my phone."

Gray smiled and then took the phone out of his pocket and lightly tossed it in Erza's direction. "Nice doing business with you." With that said he followed Gazille out the door.

"Jerk!" Erza yelled behind him watching the teen approach the car where Natsu and Gazille were already seated in. She could hear him laughing as he made his way to the vehicle. Lucy finished talking with Natsu and headed back in the condo's direction. She noticed Gray laughing lightly to himself as he passing her.

"What's so funny?"

Gray stopped and looked at Lucy for a moment before leaning in close to her ear. "Your red headed friend."

* * *

Authors Note: WOW! Def. a long chapter. But it's a present for me taking a little long to update. Like I said I've been working on this deviant pic of Erza and Gray. I'm still doing the line art so it's far from finished. But yeah, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. I got this new BlackBerry Curve and it's just been taking up all my time. It's the perfect phone for college. I love my new phone. Plus college starts next week so I've been kind of busy. But, here we go, on with the story…

* * *

"Hey Erza, what's that your making?"

"I'm making spaghetti for that bastard Gray… wanna help?"

"No I'm alright" Lucy waved off. "You know what, since you're making something for Gray, I might make something for Natsu as well, don't you think?"

"I'm not making it for him because I want to! The guy blackmailed into it" Erza whined. "And you can do whatever you want, I'm not stopping you."

"Alright cool! I think I'm going to make some spaghetti as well." Lucy grabbed a pot from inside one of the cabinets in the kitchen and placed it on the stove next to Erza's. The two girls then began cooking and shortly after, the spaghetti was nearly done.

"And now for the final ingredient!" Lucy stated almost wickedly. Erza watched as the blond grabbed some type of seasoning and threw a load of it into her pot.

"What is that?"

"Oh this?" Lucy asked while holding up the seasoning. "It's called FAIRY FIRE! It's a seasoning they sell at the supply store here. It's supposed to be made up of the hottest peppers in the world."

"And you're putting a truck load of it in Natsu's spaghetti? Are you crazy? That boy is going to die out there. I thought your trying to win his heart, not give him heart burn!"

"Nooo, no, you got it all wrong Erza. See Natsu loves hot food. Lemme tell you, if it was possible that boy could eat fire" Lucy explained. Erza nodded and then asked to see the seasoning. Lucy tossed it over and the red head eyed it wearily. 'I wonder what would happen if I put this in Gray's spaghetti?' the teen pondered. 'I'm pretty sure his mouth would be blazing! I think I'll add some of this. That'll teach him not to blackmail me. Two can play that game.' Erza smiled at the idea and emptied the remaining half of the seasoning into the pot.

Mirajane then walked into the kitchen, still looking a little disheveled from just waking up.

"You're making Spaghetti for breakfast Erza? You too Lucy? As weird as that is, it smells great" Mira complimented.

"Thanks, and it's not for us, it's for Gray and Natsu" Erza answered. Mirajane gave her a wicked glance and smiled devilishly, but it was cut short when Erza finished her sentence. "Plus you wouldn't want any of this Spaghetti, trust me, your tongue would melt." Mira giggled lightly at the comment.

"It can't be that bad. Think I can get some and give it to Gazille?" she asked.

"Sure, you can have some of mines" Lucy stated. "After seeing those guys eat last night, I made enough for an elephant." Mira nodded and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Erza and Lucy went to get dressed and within 20 minutes, everyone was dressed, and ready for school. The girls took out three separate lunch boxes and filled them up with spaghetti; then they headed out to class.

* * *

Natsu, Gray, and Gazille sat at their usual lunch table with all the other players of the football team. It was now lunch time and while the rest of the team was demolishing their plates of food, the three of them were eating nothing. In fact they were each waiting for a certain girl to show up with their lunch. Earlier that morning Lucy and Mirajane had met up with Natsu and Gazille and so that's how they found out about their surprise lunch, and well, Gray was already expecting his.

"I'mmm huunnggggrryyy!" Natsu moaned.

"Quit your whining" Gazille snapped. "All you think about is food."

"Well, it is lunch time; we're supposed to be thinking about food!"

"Cut it guys, I see them coming now" Gray stated calmly. And as exactly as he said, three teens were making their way over to their table.

"Hey guys" the girls said in unison. The boys answered back with their own greeting and the girls placed their food onto the table. Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane then took a seat at the table as well, wanting to see the guy's reactions. While Lucy and Mirajane were hoping they would be pleased, Erza was secretly hoping one of them in particular was about to experience something so hot, not even a trip to Antarctica would cool him down.

Natsu tore open his container first and basically started raping his dinner. Smiling widely at Lucy he gave her a big thank you through mouthfuls and continued to eat. Lucy giggled and returned a smile, more than happy that Natsu had liked it. Seeing Natsu's reaction Gray and Gazille then opened up their dish. Gazille was the second to eat. He placed a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth and started to chew. At first he was surprised by the spicy punch that hit his taste buds but he continued on. When cooking Natsu's food he would usually taste it to make sure it was just how Natsu likes it so he was well accustomed to something hot.

"This is pretty good Mira." Mirajane nodded then looked over to Lucy and gave her thumbs up. Lucy smiled back and mouthed a "you're welcome."

"So are going to eat it or stare at it?" Erza questioned, seeing that Gray was the only one not to dig in yet. He gave her a small smirk and picked up his fork.

"I'mma eat it." Gray took a handful of spaghetti and placed it into his mouth. The taste that rushed his tongue was unimaginable. His face turned a dark shade of red and it appeared as if smoke was coming out of his ears. "H-H-HOT!" The messy haired boy jumped out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a giggling Erza and a confused crowd. 'That'll teach him' Erza thought evilly.

"What's wrong with him?" Gazille asked.

"I don't know, maybe my cooking is too hot to handle."

* * *

"And now Fairy Fans, the game you've been waiting for, Fairy Academy versus Oracion Seis!" After Happy introduced the game, Charle introduced the home and away team. Both teams took the field and waved at the fans. While the majority if the Fairy Knights were jumping up and down getting hyped up for the game, Gray was clutching his throat and grimacing. He searched the stands and found the red head he was looking for; and she was doing exactly what he thought she was going to do; absolutely nothing. She didn't even give a small cheer or anything. Gray shook his head lightly and couldn't help chuckling to himself. 'She never listens to me.' Within a matter of moments the game had begun, and the Fairy Knights took the offense position first.

"All right guys, we're going to run a shotgun play for Natsu. Gazille and Elfman, I want you two to put in a good block" Gray almost groaned in the huddle, still being bothered by the burning in his throat. Everyone nodded and they lined up.

"32! 23! Hut-Hut!"

The center snapped the ball back and Gray got himself settled in the block formed by his offensive lineman. Watching Natsu blow by his defender Gray launched the football towards Natsu. On a regular day this would have been a perfect pass and Natsu being Natsu, would have caught it and ran it all the way in for a touchdown. However, Gray overthrew the pass and because of that, Natsu was unable to catch the ball.

"Damn" Gray shouted. "Natsu my bad man, I don't know what happened."

"Yeh, Yeh," Natsu replied strutting back into the huddle. "Don't make it happen again."

"Alright I think we should run the ball then" Gray decided. "Gazille… get ready to receive." Gazille nodded and the team got back into their setup.

"44! 33! Hut-Hut!" Elfman and the other offensive lineman created a pocket for Gazille and Gray ran towards the man of steel to hand off the ball. Yet before Gray reached Gazille he got his foot tangled with his own offensive lineman and fell still holding the ball ending the play.

"WTF!" Gray almost screamed. "I don't know what's going on. I'm just messing up."

"Calm down" Gazille answered. "We still got 3rd down don't lose your cool."

"Yeh, your right." Gray took a deep sigh and told the group to come back in to the huddle. His throat was in terrible pain and he was having a hard time talking. The burning was taking a major toll on him game. "Alright guys its third down" he managed to croak. "We need to make a play, and we need to get 12 yards for a first down. Natsu and Gazille we're going to run a double threat wide receiver combo. Alright so get ready. Rest of you guys, block for us." The team agreed and then ran off to their positions once again.

"29! 41! Hut-Hut!" At the shout of the play call, Natsu and Gazille sprinted up the field. Gray stepped back into the open pocket and watched downfield waiting for one of them to get open. He didn't have to focus on the defense rushing him. He knew Elfman would put up a good block for him so focused on his two wide receivers. He first eyed Gazille and saw that he was double covered. Knowing the defense was going to be a bother he turned to Natsu. He noticed the pink haired wide receiver had blowned by his defender and Gray assumed he was going to get single coverage. The young quarterback took a step back and put all his weight into the throw. The ball spiraled towards Natsu but before he could reel it in, a Safety from the blind side came out of nowhere and intercepted the throw.

"Oh No! Interception!" Screamed Happy on the announcements.

"Oracion Seis ball" Charle announced. "Now their offense will take the field as Fairy Academy is now on their heels."

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray started pulling on his hair. "I can't believe I didn't see the Safety covering Natsu." The offensive team removed themselves from the field and Fairy Academy's defense went on.

"Yo Gray, are you alright man?" Gray didn't even bother to answer Natsu. He himself didn't know what was going on. All he could think about was his bad game today and the unstoppable burning in his neck.

"Whatever it is bro, get over it" Gazille offered. He patted Gray on the back and the three sat down on the bench watching their defense go to work. The three stars of Fairy Academy sat on the bench longer than they expected. In fact, they sat out the whole first half of the game. Oracion Seis offense and defense was playing at the top of their game and didn't even let Fairy Academy's offense return to the field. At half time score was 21-0 in team Oracion Seis favor.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea" Erza quietly answered.

"Hey Erza you know what's up with Gray?" Mirajane questioned. "He's making so many errors."

"I really don't know…" the council leader mumbled.

"He better get his game together, because I think these Fairy fans are getting restless." Lucy noted. Erza looked around and indeed it seemed the crowd was all against Gray for his consecutive sloppy plays. Some were shouting obscene words while others were just plain outright criticizing him. In fact, the only person not insulting/criticizing at Gray was Lluvia. She was still proudly holding up a big sign that read "Let's Go Gray! Crush Oracion Seis!" 'That girl… Erza reflected with a small smile. 'Gray needs a good kick in the ass right about now.'

"Hey Erza, go check up on Gray. See what's bugging him" Lucy ordered.

"Why me, why don't you go see" the teen retaliated.

"Well Erza, you did set the guy's throat on fire remember?" Mira reminded Erza. At the memory, Erza couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was mean, she had to admit, but he was a jerk for trying to get her to do things that she didn't want to do. He should've known better than to blackmail her. And it was kind of funny…

"Fine, fine, I'm going already… god!" Erza made her way down the stands and towards the Fairy Tail bench.

"Hey Gray, What's your problem?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Gray, what's your problem?"

At the sound of his name being called the teen turned around to see no one other than Erza Scarlet. There she stood in the first seats of the bleachers, wind blowing strongly trough her hair and ruffling her blouse and plaid skirt, and hands on her hips demanding an answer. She looked absolutely fierce... But that's what's to expect from the council leader and nothing short of it. If Gray diddnt know any better, he would've been awestruck. But since its Erza, it's to be expected.

"Erza? What are you doing down here?"

"Not sure. Just curious on why you're playing so horrible! What's up?"

"No idea. Maybe it might be cuzz a certain fan wasnt cheering for me" he teased placing a hand over his heart and feinging like he was hurt. "Maybe I would be doing a whole lot better."

"You really can't be serious, that's the reason you're playing so stupidly?"

"Well not really… that's just a lame excuse" he admitted. "Truth is I really don't know. My throat is burning but I've played through worse. I'm just having a bad day."

"Hmph… you're pathetic. So you're just going to let your team loose just because of a selfish reason like 'it's not my day?'"

"Who are you calling pathetic? I know I can beat these guys. We're way better than them. It's just-"

"Just what? Whatever Gray… I was right in not cheering for you. Your nothing but talk. You show off and talk the talk and walk around like you own this college but when a tough game comes around your nothing but a joke. I actually considered cheering for you. But I don't cheer for loosers.

"A looser? You don't know anything about me. I wouldn't sell myself out like that."

"Then go and prove it."

"Fine if you think you know so much about me, watch this."

Half time had now finished and the team made their way onto the field. Gray, fuled by Erza's comments was definetly going to win this game. No way was some know it all council leader going to characterize him.

Erza made her way through the crowd and back to her seat smiling proudly at herself.

"So how did it go?" Mira asked.

"Idk, We'll see"

The second half of the game started off with a bang. Gray called for a shotgun play just like he did the first time around except this time he received a different result. Natsu hauled in the ball and ran it in for a 62 yard touchdown. Then the defense fired up by the offense made a few good plays and got some stops so it was the offense turn again for Fairy Academy. Gray once again called a pretty impressive play leading into a good amount of rushing yards by Gazille and another touchdown by Natsu. At the end of the game Fairy Academy made an insurmountable comeback, winning the game 28-21, scoring 4 touchdowns in the second half and not letting Oracion Seis reach the end zone once. The stadium erupted with cheers and team Oracion Seis made their way to the exit.

"Whoooo!! They did it!" Lucy screamed. She and Mirajane both ran from their seats and stormed onto the field celebrating with the rest of fairy Academy. Erza followed in suite but took her time down. She was impressed. She had to admit that much. 'The idiot had actually pulled off a win.'

Unknowing to herself she was actually searching the now filled field for said idiot. She was going to compliment him on a good game, that is untill she found him with someone else. Lluvia was there standing beside the quarterback, probably telling him how great he performed. She wasn't draped over him like she used to be, this time she looked more dignified. 'She must've taken my words into consideration' Erza thought.

As the red head watched from afar she couldnt help to feel some slight pang in her chest. She diddnt know what it was and it was defiently something she had never felt before. Whatever it was she diddnt like the feeling and wanted it gone. Erza decided on leaving the two alone. Right now all she wanted was that unknown feeling to dissapear so she made her way outside the stadium.

Gray himself was searching for someone. A certain red head to be exact. He wanted to shove it down her face that he proved her wrong, however he couldn't seem to find her in the crowded stadium. After the dramatic win, fans were going crazy and all over the place. And to add to his distraction a bubbly Lluvia had approached him after his victory.

"Gray that was amazing! I never lost faith in you!" She cheered.

"Thanks Lluvia" the boy mumbled. He took his attention away from aqua haired girl and continued to look around for Erza yet Lluvia interrupted his searching once more.

"I was wondering..." She began "would you like to get something to eat? You know... to celebrate your victory."

"Umm...." Gray started. He hated to turn her down. Expecially since he was really hungry after a hard fought game like that. But right now not even dinner could satisfy the hunger he had to rub it in Erza's face that he had proved her wrong. "Sorry Lluvia right now I'm kinda busy. I'm looking for Erza... have you seen her?"

Lluvia was dissapointed. She expected him to say no. Like whenever has he ever said yes? But what hurt the most was that he was looking for another girl. And out of all of them it had to be Erza. It stung, she couldn't compete with Erza, that fight was hopeless. She had it all, beauty, smarts, and now even Gray's attention. The aqua haired girl let out a long sigh before answering Gray.

"I don't know, try checking outside the stadium. Erza's not that big on noise."

"True. Her type dose seem that way. Alright thanks Lluvia, I promise I'll buy you dinner sometime." With that said Gray ran outside the stadium leaving a still standing Lluvia. She stood there for a while and then took a seat by the bleachers.

"Why did I help him look for Erza?" She mumbled to herself. She placed her head on her folded up arms and watched everyone on the field celebrating. "I guess maybe I've realized he's not the one for me. Yeah, maybe I really should just move-"

"Hey Lluvia" came a strong voice from behind her. Startled Lluvia jumped around to see the voice's owner and calmed down when she saw it was only Loki.

"Loki? What do you want?"

"Nothing, just saw you here by yourself and decided to keep you company" he responded smoothly. "Mind if I join you?"

"N-No, not at all" Lluvia stuttered.

* * *

Gray made his way outside searching for Erza. "Man, where could this girl have gone off to?"

"What girl?"

Gray turned around seeing Erza leaned against the wall of the stadium. A small smile playing on his lips, he could already feel the satisfaction of winning running through his veins. If it was one thing Gray loved more than the feeling winning, it was the feeling of being right. And right now, he was about to get both.

"Oh, just some random girl who thought she knew everything about me."

"Hmm… I think I saw her but she might've left a long time ago" replied the teen, deciding to play along with Gray. "She said your play in the first half was so horrible she had other places to be."

"Really?" Gray asked slowly closing the gap between himself and Erza.

"Really" she confirmed. Noticing Gray coming closer towards her, she started to back up only bumping into the wall that she was leaning against earlier. She was trapped. Gray's smirk began to grow; he was now directly in front of her, both hands on each side of her head making her face him. He leaned in and Erza squeezed her eyes shut, predicting that Gray was going to kiss her, but it never happened. In fact, he moved past her lips and towards her ears.

"Thanks for getting me to think straight" he whispered. He slowly moved away from her but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek instantly causing Erza's face to heat up. "I'll see you around Scarlet."

"W-Whatever" she managed to mumble, heart racing and face aflame.

"Fine" Gray retorted, halfheartedly.

"Fine"

"Good"

"So we're good?" Erza asked.

"We're so good" Gray teased. He took that as his cue to leave and backed away from Erza.

Now alone, Erza didn't know what she was feeling. At first she was scared when Gray had closed the Gap between them, then she was anxious when he leaned in close, and now for god knows what reason, she was disappointed. She watched the quarterback make his way back into the stadium as she took a deep breath slumping back against the wall.

'What just happened?' she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Authors Note: In many fanfics, I've noticed authors make the rival girl/guy for the protagonist affections a bad guy. I can't do that. Lluvia is too sweet to play that role. Perfect examples of this is Kikyo with the Inuyasha/Kagome love triangle. However that's not my style. I'm more interested in complicated love affairs, not just solving the plot by deeming one character as evil. Plus I like Sesshgoumaru/Kagome anyways. Lol =]

Also, that "Fine-Fine-Good-Good" interaction was something I took from this show called 'Sonny With A Chance." I Love the Chad/Sonny confrontations. It's really a good show and you should watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I seem to do this a lot. Never finishing stories…

But anyways, I was just reading the reviews and they conveyed me to at least try to finish this story.

Special shout-out to **Raining Ripples**! You've been keeping up with the story for a while now huh? Lol. It means a lot. And so this chapter is dedicated to you and all the readers that have been with me for so long. Why? Because when I update is as big as a mystery as the Rubik's cube in this chapter. Hahaha.

Chapter written In and Out of Erza's P.O.V. just because I found this style more interesting to write in. =]

It should be easy to follow along though. Well… I hope. Hahaha.

Chapter 7

_Some things in life are just a mystery, where only a few have the power to understand it all. It's almost like a Rubik's cube. Not everyone can solve it. To the general population, this little cube with six sides is an unbeatable puzzle. And there is a rumor that goes with the little toy as well. It is said that if one could solve a Rubik's cube, they get one opportunity to solve any problem…_

_Here in my lap is said item. Twisted and turned in all different directions with no face sharing a color. It's far from being solved…. I really suck at this thing._

"Hey Erza, is that a Rubik's cube?" Lluvia asked looking over to the teen watching her as she twisted and turned the little square.

The girls of our small story were now sitting having lunch waiting for their second half of the day to begin. Lunch was always a time for socializing and even though Erza never talked much, she was being awfully quite today.

"Yeah it's one of those cube things" Lucy answered for her. "I think she's trying to beat it or solve it or whatever."

"Really? So then you must've heard about the power the Rubik cube has then right?"

"Power!" Mirajane squealed. "That little thing has some kind of power in it?"

"Well that's how the rumor goes… Isn't that why Erza's trying to solve it?"

Now all eyes were on the council president. Apparently she was so dialed in into trying to solve the cube she didn't notice their stares. Mira and Lucy turned their attention elsewhere. They had been dealing with this all morning. Erza was like in another world and whenever she set herself to accomplish something; you better believe it's going to get done. Lucy on the other hand was more curious about the rumor than why Erza was so focused.

"So what exactly does the rumor say about the cube?"

"Well" Lluvia began, "Whoever is said to solve the cube gets one answer to whatever problem he or she may have. But it is so hard to solve the cube that no one ever really gets that opportunity."

Lucy's eyes were sparkling when Lluvia finished. She reached over to Erza and snatched the cube right of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back" Erza whined almost sounding childish.

"No way! I want to give this thing a try!"

"Fine whatever" Erza slouched in her chair clearly giving up. "It's not like you're going to solve it anyways."

Lucy started turning the toy in all forms of directions. Apparently she was set on solving it. However just as fast as her confidence came, it died with the same quickness. She gave up in fifteen minutes flat and tossed the thing back to Erza.

"You can have that stupid thing back. No one could solve that thing anyways." Mira, Erza, and Lluvia laughed lightly. Lucy was obviously a sore loser.

"Let me try" Mira asked.

Erza tossed it to Mira and that's how it began. It was like a plague. By the end of the day, everyone practically had a turn at trying to solve Erza's Rubik's cube. With the promise of having one problem solved, everyone was trying to have a crack at it. As much as Erza was frustrated at not being able to solve it herself, she was equally having a good laugh at everyone's reactions when failing to figure out cube.

Mirajane and Lluvia both accused the box of being cursed, both claiming that "the power of the cube is to never be unlocked!" Loki tried his luck at it too, as well as Happy and Charle. Loki thought sweet talking it was going to make the cube solve itself and that was the most stupidest strategy anyone had ever heard. Charle and Happy kept on fighting which way to turn it. When they were finished with it, the cube seemed more unsolvable than before. While passing Cana in the hallway she wanted to give it a try as well. I let her, but I started to scold her when I saw that she was drinking again. Levy, Jet, and Droy tried the cube later that day. The tree actually got pretty far when working together. They were the first ones to get one side to actually match with the same color. However after that, they were getting nowhere. Then the football team had a go when I passed the training grounds on my way home. Elfman failed entirely but claimed "the toy is not man enough for him." Natsu and Gazille also had a try. Gazille actually came across some success to my surprise; however Natsu got impatient and snatched it from him. The young wide-receiver got frustrated in trying to solve the cube and so he tried to swallow it. I punched him the stomach…

And that's where I am now, on my way back to the condo from a peculiarly interesting day; all thanks to this cube I'm currently in possession of. Still trying to solve the stupid thing.

"What you got there red?"

Before I could turn around and answer or even see who it was, the cube was snatched out of my hand. I was about to punch this person too just like Natsu but then I saw it was him… the guy from last night. The guy who made me feel something I never felt before. An unknown feeling right in the pit of my stomach. The same reason why I'm trying to solve this stupid cube so I can figure out what it is I was feeling… Gray Fullbuster.

"Is this that retarded cube everyone's been talking about all day. A cube with powers huh?"

"Retarded? Well that's a new way of calling it."

Gray smirked lightly at my comment.

"Where were you at football practice? I didn't see you on the field."

"So you were looking for me?" His smirk got wider as he messed around with the cube. _That stupid smirk. And he didn't answer my question at all! Stupid arrogance. What's up with men and being full of themselves? Is that the new trend or something?_

"I wasn't looking for you." Erza bluntly stated. "I just took note of it."

"Really?" Gray asked but it seemed he wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. He seemed to be so concentrated in trying to solve the thing. I had to admit it was hilarious. He looked like such an idiot. Turning it all sorts of directions with no purpose. He seemed like he didn't even have a strategy. He was just turning it for the hell of it. But then he suddenly stopped and looked at me. We stood there for a minute or so in silence, just looking at one another with simple awe. It was like something out of a movie where the guy and the girl have a moment where no one else exists but them. Well even if you don't know, that's what was happening. Yeah, one of those cheesy moments in those old romantic flicks, and then…

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. My heart was beating for who knows what reasons. That strange feeling came back in my stomach again. I was on edge, for some reason I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"Screw this stupid cube." With not a moment to spare Gray threw the Rubik's cube high into the air never to be seen again.

I wanted to kill him.

I spent all day trying to solve that thing and there it goes. I was going to break his hands. He would never throw a football let alone anything else again. But right when I was about to strangle him, he looked at me and gave me that infamous grin of his.

"Who needs a stupid cube to answer problems or questions anyways? That would ruin the fun in finding the answer ourselves."

For some reason, what he said held so much truth at that moment. I stood there again in silence, just thinking about it. _That would ruin the fun in finding the answer ourselves…._

Gray noticed Erza zoning out and flicked her in the nose causing her to come out of her stupor. The boy laughed, seemingly happy to have caught her by surprise. However the redhead growled and a chase broke loose, Gray running for what hope he had left at life, and Erza chasing for who knows what reason.

Stupid Cube…

Authors Note: Woot chapter done! Was contemplating Gray to solve the cube. But then I thought about it and was like… naaaaa. Hahaha. Much more funnier this way. Sappy stories are good but complicated love stories are more interesting. Until then, see ya space cowboy… or cowgirl. Lmao. Bebop moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So what are we doing here again?"

"We're getting our palms read."

"But why?"

"Well, who knows what the hay could happen tomorrow, so might as well know our futures today, right?"

Erza groaned. She really didn't feel up for this. Everyone knows palm readings are fake. However Lucy was persistent upon going. Secretly she was always into this kind of stuff, palm readings and stellar spirits and crap. It all seemed like nonsense to Erza. But to make matters worse Mira thought it would be fun to get her palms read as well, so she was clearly outnumbered.

Upon entering the store the girls noticed the fortune teller sitting behind a table. She was a creepy old lady dressed in a shall covering her entire body except for her face. But if the old hag didn't creep out the girls, the room itself would do the job. The place was decorated from head to toe in nothing but Halloween convention looking things. Skeletons hanging on one side, dice boards on another. The oh-so-traditional crystal ball in the back. The deeper one traveled into the room, the darker it got. The sun had apparently lost the fight between dark and light here. Yes… the room was nothing short of a zombie paradise.

Mira turned to Erza, a frightful look playing upon her face. She grabbed the girl's hand and clutched it tight. She no longer wanted to get her palms read. The only thing she wanted now was to get the hell out of this dungeon!

"This place looks like creep city!" Mira whispered to Erza.

"I knew we shouldn't have come. Next time you will think twice before agreeing with Lucy." Mira nodded furiously heeding the teen's words. She will definitely think again before going against Erza. Who knows where her common sense went when she decided to agree to do this.

"Welcome ladies, are you here for Madam Pomfrey's mystical hand readings?" the lady asked from behind the table.

"Yes we are!" Lucy beamed.

"No we're not…" Erza mumbled, making sure the blond and the old lady didn't hear her.

"Well then, I have time for one more. Just put the fee in the box to your left and take a seat."

Lucy squealed in delight. They made it just on time. She turned to Erza and Mirajane, a smile playing on her lips that could match the infamous Cheshire cat.

"You guys don't mind if I'm the only one to get my fortune told right?"

The two shook their heads vigorously. "The lesser the people the better" Erza answered.

"My thoughts exactly" Mira whispered more to Erza than anyone else.

Lucy then paid the fee and proceeded to taking her seat. She sat down on the opposite side of Madam Pomfrey and outstretched her arms. The old lady took Lucy's hand in hers and thoroughly examined them; tracing every nook and cranny of her fingers, analyzing what the lines mean. Her eyes grew wide by the end of her reading and looked at the blond with one of the vaguest looks the trio had ever seen.

"My child, I-I do not know what to tell you…"

Lucy's eyes grew wide fearing what she was about to be told.

"There is no easy way to say this" the fortune teller continued. "But… something or someone will meet its end in your arms in school tomorrow."

"W-W-What!" Lucy screamed. Her face turned grave pale color and ran out of the fortune telling store with Mira and Erza in frantic suit.

….

"Lucy are you all right?" Natsu asked the blond during lunch. The young spiky haired boy was utmost curious as to why Lucy had both her hands bandaged up. She had drawn quite a lot of attention coming to school looking like that. She looked as if she'd broken both of her arms, and everyone had their speculation as to how.

"Yeah she's fine" Erza answered for Lucy. "Such a drama queen this one is."

"So what's going on then?" Gazille asked more confused than ever.

"She's trying to avoid touching people" Mira chirped in, deciding to answer this one. "We went to a fortune teller late yesterday night and she foretold that something was going die, or something like that in Lucy's hands today."

"Wow really?" Natsu looked so intrigued. "Lucy has the power to kill things by touching them today! Way cool!" The girls shook their heads. Talking to Natsu is pointless. He never listens. Gray and Gazille looked at fiery haired boy in shock; apparently Natsu's intelligence to this day still amazes even them.

"I don't have any power!" Lucy yelped and hit Natsu lightly for being stupid. "It's a curse!"

Natsu laughed and decided he should be the first one to announce Lucy's so called "power" to everyone. He stood on top of one of the lunch tables and got everyone's attention.

"Come one come all! Come see the great Lucy! With hands of death, she can kill any-"

Before Natsu could finish, Lucy grabbed him by the pants and pulled him down.

"It's a CURSE!" the blond screamed. Lucy began beating him with such ferocity one would think she was possessed.

"Well, sure looks like something's going to die tonight" Gray smirked, amused at his own little joke.

"Sure does look like it." Gazille added. "Hey Mira, want to get something to eat before lunch is over?" Gazilled asked, noticeably getting bored. As fun as it would be to see Natsu get his ass kicked by Lucy he was starving.

"Y-Yeah" Mira answered almost too quickly, a light blush playing on her cheeks. Gazille smiled back, happy to have the teen join him.

"Oh count me in, I'm hun-" Erza clamped Gray's mouth shut before he could say anymore. Apparently Gray doesn't know a hint for privacy when he hears one.

"Don't worry about him, you two go on" Erza assured, giving Mira a small thumbs up, making sure it went unnoticed by Gazille.

Mirajane mouthed a thank you and rushed to catch up with the iron man. Now Erza turned her attention to Gray. She just couldn't figure out who's more stupid. The guy who can't keep his mouth shut or the one getting beat up by an enraged blond. It was no debate in saying that out of Gazille, Natsu, and Gray, Gazille clearly wins the fight in common sense.

"You really are incompetent…"

"Yeah? Well did anyone ever tell you you're a real know-it-all?" Gray retaliated. "Like really, who died and made you queen? I would sure love to know." In Gray's eyes, if he could label Erza as any fruit, she would be known as a citrus paradisi; or better known to the common man as the grapefruit. When cut open, the fruit looks sweet and alluring; but after one bite, he/she would ponder whether they bit the grapefruit or a lemon instead.

Erza glared at Gray. His sarcasm was not funny. Sometimes he would say things that would make her think for days on end. But more times than average, he would just say some crap that would make her want to toss him into the nearest volcano. She grabbed him by the collar of her shirt and threw him into the fray, which consisted of Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy was so into taking her frustration out on Natsu she didn't even notice Gray being tossed into the brawl. To her, he was just another target.

To say that one person would die in Lucy's arm would be a lie. The way things are going, it looks like two people are going to be dead before the day was over.

Erza smiled wickedly. She was hoping it was Gray.

**Authors Note**: Thanks for the reviews everyone! After that last chapter I decided I'm going to keep the first-person P.O.V. thing to as little as possible. Not that it was a failure but it makes things a little hard to understand when switching back and forth lol. Simply it just makes things too confusing. I read it over myself after a good night's rest and was like "what the hell is this?" Lmaoo.

Oh something interesting to note, I was watching Saved By The Bell this morning and memories of old started flooding into me. Hahaha. Man what a great show. It's been so long since I seen it.

**thunder-fiend:** hahaha, your welcome. I'll keep trying to update regularly.

**iron**: I will try. =]

**Sleepihead**: I have one too; though mines has been turned so much it is now an unsolvable piece of crap. Oh wells, maybe one day I'll solve that thing.

**raining ripples:** haha your welcome. And yeah I knowwww! That p.o.v. thing was wild. Hahah. I'll only do that selectively now. And need not worry about the length of your comment, I appreciate it greatly.

**GakuenAliceGRL: **In truth I'm not sure. Lol. Since I'm trying to keep Erza in character she'd probably just deny it and give Gray and Natsu a good beating to get it off her mind. Haha. Who knows? Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gray, Natsu, Gazille, and Elfman were all lounging about Gazille's dorm. Since they played football for the school, they didn't have to worry about sharing dorms; each one had their own place with no crazy roomies. It was one of the many perks of playing a sport for Fairy Academy. But being as close as the guys were, they spent more time in each other's rooms than in their own. It just so happens to be Gazille's day to be the host.

"I'm sooo borrreeeddddd!" yelled Natsu. They had been doing nothing but playing games all day. Usually practice would wear them all out and then they would just sleep all day, but today was their day off. Coach told them to get a good day's rest since practice they did the day before was really straining on their bodies. Now they were restless from all the free time.

"Oh cut it Natsu. We're all bored. Screaming it won't change anything" Gazille grunted.

"I'm soooo reallllyyyy borrreeeedddd!"

"Natsu I said shut it! Adding words won't help either!"

"Really Really Boorr-"

"NATSU!"

Gray shook his head and stifled a yawn. He watched his two animalistic teammates go at in on the floor. Then he turned his attention to Elfman. He was out cold, sprawled out on the couch in all sorts of ways. _Boredom must've killed him a long time ago._ As much as he hated to admit it, fire-for-brains was right; there was absolutely nothing to do and he was getting bored as well. Point for Natsu. Four grown men, out in the open world, senior year in college, and they had absolutely NOTHING to do. It amazed him. Was football really their entire life? That can't be true right? Hell no! Gray wasn't about to let that happen. So what do close friends do outside of football? Well…

"Yo dudes, you guys wanna catch a movie or something? I mean, I really don't want to stay here anymore and that's the only thing I can think of."

Gazille and Natsu looked at him like he was crazy. The look on their faces clearly showed disdain. Gray however was clueless as to why. What could be so bad about watching a movie?

"Bro…" Gazille started.

"Four guys going to watch a movie together is kind of gay" Natsu finished.

The three looked at each other in silence for a few seconds then broke out laughing. Natsu was right. That was a pretty gay idea. Gray clutched his stomach in pain after laughing so hard. Natsu was two-for-two today. Only god knows if that's a good sign or not.

"So why don't we just get some girls to come with us? I mean look at us, we're practically the coolest dudes on campus" Gray boasted. Other than boredom, apparently conceitedness was another thing they were suffering from.

"Yeah you're right! And I know just the girls too" Gazille noted.

"What about Elfman?" Gray asked, now turning his attention to the big offensive lineman.

"What about him? He's practically dead over there!" Natsu added. 2-for-2 was it, scratch that, it's now 3-for-3. Elfman was a heavy sleeper and once he starts, it will take a tank from World War 2 to wake the big guy up. It's better to just let the dude have his rest than to waste energy trying to wake up a brick.

…..

The guys arrived at the theaters in Gray's Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. The Wrangler wasn't one of those babe machines or hot cars that cool guys drive. It was more like a safety hazard with seatbelts! In fact it was a car that explorers or hunters would probably use, since it would serve their purposes much better than a college student. The car itself had no doors and no roof, thus if the driver were to make a sharp turn, one could easily go flying out the car with no seatbelts on. It was made only for the purpose of transportation in tough terrains on the go. One would simply just hop in and drive. It was that simple. However Gray wouldn't trade it in for the world. Safety hazard it may be, it used to be his mom's car and it's the last memento he has of her. This car was more precious to him than anything else, even playing football. And not only did he love the car as a keepsake, he loved the kick it gave him driving it. There really is nothing compared to driving a car with no doors and no roof. The thrill it gives is just unmatchable.

The girls were already parked in the lot at the theaters. Coincidentally they had nothing to do as well. When Gazille called and asked if they wanted to go watch a movie they were delighted, happy to get out of the house as well. Gray pulled up and parked right beside Erza's Mini Cooper. It was quite a sight to behold; a Mini Cooper and Wrangler side-by-side. One doesn't see that every day. While Gray, Natsu, and Gazille practically glided out the car courtesy of not having any doors or roof, the girls had to squeeze their way out of Erza's ride.

"Well let's watch that movieeeee!" Natsu shouted and raced off to the theaters.

The group shook their head and marched after Natsu. He could never hold in his enthusiasm.

….

"Naaatsuuuu Stoooop!" Lucy practically ran back to the car after the movie had finished. She was never letting the guys choose a movie again! Natsu chased after her acting like a total idiot. If he knew Lucy hated scary movies he would've done this movie thing a long time ago!

"You're not getting away Lucy! I have coommee for youuuu!"

Mira and Gazille were holding hands heading back to the car. Apparently something had clicked during the movie. If anything positive would come out of the movie night, it would be them.

And then there was Erza and Gray. Erza was completely terrified after the movie. She HATED scary movies. However she wouldn't dare let anyone know that. She walked shakily back to the car with Gray right beside her, having a completely different experience. The movie was utterly boring to him. Except for the hot actress that kept his attention he would've fallen asleep. He then turned his attention to Erza.

"So much for a scary movie huh red?"

"Y-Yeah… that movie nowhere near scary…" Erza stuttered. She gave off a fake triumphant laugh just to reassure herself.

"Riigghttt" Gray dragged on, suspicion starting to form. He noticed the stutter in her voice. Erza Scarlet never stutters. "You sure you weren't scared?"

"Of c-course. Why w-would I-I be scared?" Erza asked throwing up her arms in the air. She would die before she let anyone knew she was scared of something, let alone Gray. She was trying her best to convince the teen however she was failing horribly at it. She knew he could see right through her act.

"Really?" Gray asked, a sly smirk playing on his lips. Gray was never one to stoop to Natsu's tactics but the idea of scaring Erza was highly appealing to him at the moment.

Erza watched the grin on Gray's face grow by the passing moment. She took note of how his eyes began to give off a wicked gleam. She knew this look. As part of the student council since freshman year she had seen this look many times over. She had to nip this in the bud immediately before this problem grew out-of-hand.

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" It came out more like a plea than a statement. It was because it was rushed. She had to act quickly. Too bad it came out worse than how she had planned.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Gray asked innocently. He was going to enjoy this. It's not every day you have the upper hand on the ice queen known as Erza. He was going to ride this train to the last stop.

Erza glared at him. He knew what she meant. How could he not know! He just wanted the satisfaction of her telling him. This arrogant overconfident asshole! He really knew how to push her buttons.

"You know what I'm talking about" Erza gritted out through clenched teeth.

Gray laughed lightly at the red head. There was something about her when she gets mad. He just loved it. The heat… the intensity of it all. There was no ride in existence that could give him the rush that he received when Erza gives him one of those death glares. Sorry Wrangler, Erza's stare downs are much more fun.

"Let's make a deal then" Gray started. This piped Ezra's curiosity. A deal with Gray never turns out good. It was like a deal with the devil, there was never an upside. "I won't tell a soul about you being scared of horror flicks, and you keep me company babysitting tomorrow."

"Babysitting?" Erza gasped. "Since when does Gray Fullbuster babysit?"

"Yeah, I do it as a favor for a close teacher of mine. So is it a deal or what?"

Erza growled. There was no way out of it; she was going to have to do it. But there was a bright side to this. Out of anything he could've wanted in the world, all he wanted was company? She could do that. Babysitting can't be that bad right?

"Fine, it's a deal."

Gray outstretched his hand to shake on it. Erza placed her small hands in his and Gray, instead of shaking on it and letting go, pulled her close. Last time he blackmailed Erza into something he soon later regretted it. He almost lost one of the biggest games of his life and most importantly his stomach figuratively died that night. He wasn't about to let that happen again. He was going to make sure this time Erza listened to him.

Erza froze as soon as she came in contact with Gray's body. She never knew what to do in situations like these. She had little to any experience. She watched as his face made his way closer to her, and while her mind screamed to move herself as fast as possible, he body did no such thing. It had a mind of its own. And then, just like that it was over. Gray gave her a small peck on the cheek and pulled away, a sly grin playing at his face.

"See you tomorrow Red."

Erza stood in her spot virtually dumbfounded. Again those strange feelings started to stir up in her stomach. She hated them. She hated not knowing how she was feeling. There were just so many, it was almost like an explosion of feelings within her chest. Happiness? Nervousness? Maybe a little excited? Kind of a little disappointed? Was she craving more? What was all this?

Gray however seemed to take it all in stride. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way back to the car, a goofy smile all over his features.

Natsu and Gazille both noticed but said nothing. It was a long night. Tomorrow they will have answers.

* * *

Finishhed! I can already imagine the next chapter. It's going to be much fun writing it. By the way, just started my second year of college. Arrghhh! So annoying. But hey, we all have to go sometime. Hahha. Anyways this is what you can expect from me, an update every week, usually on a Sunday. =]

**Rigoudon3: **Thank you. Gray got the best of her this time hahaha.

**AnimeLoverno.1: ** Hahah, thank you. I try to keep her in character as much as possible. I don't see Erza as the type to know what love is and understand it easily. I'm glad you like how I portray her in trying to understand this feeling. I myself have no idea what true love is either. Hahah. We're all young. What is love anyways? Hahah.

**Thunder-fiend: **Thank you. I will keep this style. I like it better as well. This chapter is not so much funny, but I think the next chapter will be.

**GakuenAliceGRL: **Thank you very much.

**raining ripples: **Thank you. I decided that this style (the randomness/simplicity one) is much more suited for a story like this, and only some chapters should have part two's; such as this one. Hahah. Please I would advise you that if you do decide to throw someone into a volcano, I pray that it is inactive. Hahaha. Erza is the dominant one. But I see Gray as the type to not really care. And only when he feels like it or wants something, he takes control of the situation. Btw, happy belated birthday! Hope you had a good one!


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoooo Whoooo! Train coming through!" Fast hands and feet paced across the ground in a train like motion. Chugging his way throughout the house, the Gray Train took his passengers to their every wish. May it be the kitchen, the living room, or even the basement, the Gray Train would surely take them there.

"Go faster Gray! Go faster!" A little voice squealed. It belonged to a small girl named Wendy, looking about the age of eight or so.

"Yeh, Yeh, I'm going, I'm going" Gray mumbled trying to go faster. If only he had the energy. He was beyond tired. The little girl was working him like slave. _Has she no mercy?_

"You heard her Gray! Kick it into third gear!" Erza commanded. And with the red witch's support for this laborious game, it seemed to have no end. However, the game would have been pretty easy. He always kept in shape and shipping around a small girl would have been no hard feat. But two girls -especially when one is a fully grown student council president- is whole different story!

There sat Erza in all her might with little Wendy on her lap riding on Gray's back like a horse. The sight was something right out of a cartoon. Except, this situation was very much real.

"Jeez don't you think I'm trying!" Gray grunted in response, though his retort would not be heard. The two girls had been ignoring all of his pleas since the game started. Blue and Red locks swung back and forth as the poor boy crawled throughout the house. Wendy giggled and Erza herself couldn't help to contain a light laugh. Seeing Gray struggle beneath her was far too amusing. This _was_ after all, her idea. She thought since Gray thinks he's so macho, why not play a game that requires a little bit of strength? And what better way to prove his strength than to play a little game of train. At first Gray was just taxiing Wendy all around the house, but when she motioned for Erza to come ride too, well that's where the game turned to be a nightmare for Gray.

"Destination… kitchen… we have… arrived!" Gray finished, collapsing onto the floor.

"You're the best Gray!" Wendy chirped hopping off Erza's lap and rushing to the fridge to see what she can muster up for lunch.

"You are a great mule indeed Gray" Erza commented still sitting on him and looking down at the beaten boy. She patted him on the head like he was some kind of pet or so, teasing him, knowing it's hurting what little pride he had left.

"Witch! And its TRAIN not MULE" Gray grunted out. Erza leaned backwards putting all her weight onto the mid of Gray's back before getting off. She smiled, seeing the look of slight pain on his face and let out a small laugh.

"That's what you get for calling me a witch."

So far babysitting Wendy was going great for Erza. Here she thought it was going to be a tedious task. In a strange way of fate, it turned out to be something she actually wouldn't mind doing again. The little girl was clever and fun. And Erza noticed that she had become some sort of role model for azure haired child. Everywhere she went Wendy followed. It was as if Erza was the big sister Wendy never had.

Gray had noticed it too. He slowly got up holding his back and walking over to the kitchen counter. "You know, for a minute there, I felt like I was in that movie _The Little Engine That Could._"

Wendy smiled. "I know that movie. It was good. The little engine kept on going and going no matter what!"

Erza nodded at Wendy and then looked over at Gray grinning. "Except our little engine died at arrival." The two girls burst out laughing. The look on Gray's face was priceless. He _so_ wanted to kill Erza. She was having way too much fun at his expense.

"I'd like to see the little engine carry a baby hippo and an elephant around the house" Gray slyly remarked. He grinned at his own joke though he was smart enough to know to whisper his retort. He'd be one dead train for sure if Erza heard that; way beyond repair.

After eating a quick snack, the group decided to watch a movie to pass time bye. They headed to the living room, express delivery thanks to the Gray Train of course. They ended up picking "Kiki's Delivery Service" from Wendy's collection of movies. It was a tough choice between that or "Howl's Moving Castle" but they chose the latter. Gray was the only one upset. He wanted to see the Howl movie because it sounded cooler, not some broom riding midget named Kiki delivering crap all around the world. But after a good bit through the movie, even he couldn't deny it was a great pick. Not long after, Wendy's parents came home and Erza and Gray bid the little girl farewell. She was sad to see them go but Erza promised she would come visit again and Wendy instantly cheered up.

"So what now?" Erza asked as she and Gray made their way back to his car.

"I don't know, it's still early. I was expecting to be babysitting all day. You want to do something?"

Erza thought for a few minutes. She really didn't have anything to do if she went back home. And hanging out with Gray was pretty fun, even though he is sometimes an idiot. Shoot, he even turned the boring job of babysitting into something memorable. "Alright fine, you were a pretty decent mule today so why not."

"Train! Not Mule! And pretty decent!" Gray chucked. "I was a damn good train. You're not any light weight red." Erza glared at Gray and he just stuck out his tongue at her smiling all the way.

* * *

They had been driving for a good half-an-hour. Silence was all that filled the car. But it was not the type that was uncomfortable. It was more of a calming atmosphere, both just appreciating the other's presence. It surprised Erza how Gray actually was able to just shut up which is rare for him. Erza however was rather fond of being quiet. She stared out the window of her seat as she watched numerous trees and buildings fly by. Wherever Gray was taking her it was sure to be somewhere out of the city. She noticed the buildings becoming less apparent and masses of empty land and hills starting to make way.

In front, about a small distance ahead Erza noticed a gigantic hill with a tall strapping tree sitting on top. It branched out over the mount creating a powerful yet beautiful scene. Tied to one of the numerous branches were two old but firm wooden swings. Gray parked his car right in front of the giant hill and made his way up the mound. Erza followed curiously, suspicious as to why he would bring them to such a random location. They each took a seat and started to slowly swing back and forth gazing at the emptiness before them. The countryside was so different from the city. It may not have the bright lights or all the fancy restaurants and stores and such, but it was beautiful in its own way; elegant, peaceful, calming, simple… all those words and more.

Erza surprisingly was the first to break the silence…

"It's nice out here." She noted.

"Yeah, I come here every now and then. Just to get my mind off things."

Erza nodded. She could understand; everyone needs their own little corner where they ponder the never ending questions of the world. Each time you solve one, another one appears. It's like those little egg-shaped toys where you open them up, and inside is a smaller version of the exact same toy! And then you open that one up and it's the same thing all over again! So annoying; such a stupid item. Whoever made those things really had no life…

"So this is your special place?"

"I guess you can call it that, I never really brought anyone out here before" Gray answered truthfully. He turned and gave her the usual boyish grin. One that he's done so many times he's practically mastered it by now.

Erza smiled back warmly. Lluvia once said Gray had the most amazing smile ever. Erza was slowly starting to agree. His features were not perfect. His hair was a complete mess. His personality was so unorthodox. He's way too arrogant. Not the brightest of the bunch. Erza could go on forever. Yet, all those imperfections seem to make him seem that much more interesting.

And to add to that, she was the first one to ever be here, his little special spot alone, with him… She couldn't understand why that made her feel so giddy inside. She hated not understanding. He always makes her so confused. So many questions! Why did he decide to share this spot with her! Why are they together alone right now! Was he feeling the same way about her being here with him?

The scarlet haired teen sighed. She always found herself asking way more questions every time she's around him.

Unbeknownst to Erza, she had unconsciously stopped swinging which had caught Gray's attention.

"Don't think to hard red, you might hurt yourself" Gray commented, smirking once he saw he had caught her off guard.

Erza glared at him and he just chuckled. He had a knack for ruining good moments. Here they were getting along comfortably and he goes and say's something dumb. It was just… so like him.

"You're stupid. Really REALLY stupid."

"That's all you got class prez?" Gray taunted. "You're usually good with comebacks. What's up with you?"

"Nothing… just thinking about stuff" Erza mumbled, not really caring if Gray had heard her or not. Without warning she then kicked off the ground and started swinging higher and faster. She kept pushing off the ground higher and higher, getting as elevated as she can on the swing. Upon reaching the climax of her swing Erza shouted

"This spot…"

"is really good…"

" to think!"

Gray watched her and laughed. Red locks danced with the wind as Erza soared through the air. She had completely caught him off guard. When could Erza ever be so spontaneous? He continued smiling and decided to join her all the while hoping the old tree can hold them up. _If one of the branches snapped, then Erza would really be soaring._ He chuckled at the thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Another Chapter done! Ahhh, I'm really horrible with updating aren't I? You will all see when you get into college how hard it is trying to write stories when you're writing about 7 page papers every week. Hahah. Sheesh, being a business major sucks. Lol. But alas! Its winter break! So I had to update! How do you like you're early Christmas gift? Hahah.

I got three finals to finish… stupid exams. Well anyways I'll be sure to update soon. Classes end for me Dec. 22nd. Lol.

**Vampire15541** – Thank you =]

**TetsuHideyoshi – **Hahah. I know right. Jeez, Erza needs to lighten up. Lol. That's why Gray's there.

**Gray x Erza** – Updated! Lol.

**iAtaraxia** – I'm trying don't worry. Haha

**Heaven's crest** – Thank you! Haha

**Meowzzzz** – lol. Sorry to keep you waiting. Haha.

**Devilishgiirl – **haha. Thank you, I'm flattered. Hmm… then I'll give your story a read then. I love GrayZa fics =]

**Xoxmarshaxox – **haha. thank you. I try to make the story as lighthearted and fun as I can.

**Sleepihead** – Youre Awesome! Lol

**thunder-fiend – **haha. Will do. I hope this is good. I want to keep them in character as best as I can. So fluff is gonna be hard to come bye. Hahah.

**Dark-Frappe **– I knowww! Hahah. I suck at endings. That ending was bugging me since I wrote it. Lmaoo. But I can't change it now. Hahah.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT Note:** There is a song in this chapter called "Shove" by _Angels & Airwaves_. It's a really great song. Most of their music sounds just like it. I suggest you give the song a hear before you read the chapter. That way you get a feel for the mood. Just youtube it or something like that.

* * *

All attention was on the bottle in the middle of the room. _Angels & Airwaves_ slowly played in the background creating an unearthly feel. Their music was like no other. It had a way of making one feel alive yet unreal all at the same time. While the music slowed time for the six teens, their little game continued for what seemed like forever.

_Forget the things that you own_

_And travel almost anywhere you can go_

As the bottle turned furiously around the room, eyes danced with a fusion of what looked like hope and fear. Everyone held their breath as it slowly came to a stop. No one _dared_ to look away. Funny the word dare. It was precisely what they were doing. If you haven't guessed it by now, the gang was playing the traditional game of Truth and Dare; cliche for college kids, but surprisingly it was something that they had never done. But their game was with a little twist. To make things fair, they decided to use a bottle and spin it, so that way people were picked at random.

_Dance across the tree tips, set them ablaze_

_Soaking in their pleasant warm summer haze_

The bottle pointed at Gazille. Everyone took a breath of relief, well everyone except the lone blonde. Lucy grinned evilly. She was the one who spun the bottle. She was hoping it would land somewhere else but Gazille would have to settle for now.

"Truth or dare" she asked.

Gazille took a minute to ponder which to choose. Either one was torture. That was the lure to this game; making one pick their poison. Admitting to something truly embarrassing or making them do something entirely humiliating. Whichever you chose, it really made no difference. Gazille took a deep breath and finally decided.

"Truth"

_And weeping on her streets and school city blocks_

_And finding streams on her while you're skipping rocks_

"Hmmmm..." Lucy placed a finger on her lip thinking of something really good to ask. She wanted to spice things up a little. Everybody was playing it safe so far. And finally it hit her. The perfect question. She knew there was something going on between Mira and iron boy. But it was never confirmed. What better time to ask than now?

_And feeding on her touch as it will, barely keep you alive..._

"So Gazille, there's been a rumor going around" Lucy started off. She wanted to draw this out as long as she could. Everyone watched on in silence and Gazille raised an eyebrow.

"A rumor about you and Mira" the blond continued. At the mention of Mirajane's name everyone gasped a little. Everyone except Lucy and Erza. If Mirajane's face could get any brighter she would've popped. Erza and Lucy had figured something was going on. It didn't take them long to notice how close Mirajane and Gazille had gotten over the past couple weeks.

"So my question to you iron boy is, is it true that you and Mirajane have something going on secretly?" Lucy finished.

Gray and Natsu were watching on eagerly. Natsu had a humungous grin on his face while Gray watched on coyly. Gazille started to fidget in his seat. He looked at Mira then back at Lucy. He didn't know what to say. It was true that him and Mira were talking a whole lot more and spending a lot of time together, but what they had didn't really have a name. They were not boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that. So what were they?

_She said show me the world that's inside your head,_

_Show me the world that you see yourself, you could use some help_

_Cause sometimes it comes with a shove, when you fall in love_

"We are two friends who are seeing each other at this moment!" Mira blurted out. She couldn't stand the pressure. If the silence would have lasted any longer she was going to explode. It is true that what she and Gazille have has no label. But if he wasn't going to say one, then she was. He looked on at her gratefully, and nodded. He seemed to agree with her explanation 100 percent, a small blush forming on his face. It was truly a rare sight to see Gazille blush, and the guys weren't going to let him go on this one.

Gray whistled like a wolf and let out a small chuckle. "Gazille you sly dog you, blushing and all that."

Natsu also took on a more childish approach. "Mira and Gazille sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N-" but before the boy could finish Gazille had lunged on top of him bringing Gray along for the ride as well. He wasn't about to let them get away for teasing him. A good beating would set them straight.

Erza and Lucy were smiling from ear to ear. So their suspicions had been true. Lucy patted Mira on the back while Erza gave her a playful punch.

"Well, let the games continue!" Lucy shouted stopping the boys' reckless behavior before they broke something.

"Gazille, your turn to spin the bottle." With a grunt, he slowly got off Natsu and Gray.

"Alright" he nodded. With one swift motion Gazille spun the bottle and so the eerie silence had begun all over again.

_It can be so bold and so cavalier_

_To reach out to the fire her souls sending here_

Natsu and Gray were begging the bottle would not land on them. Gazille on the other hand was wishing it was. He was going to get the two back for teasing him so. The girls were hoping it wasn't them as well. More so Lucy and Mirajane. All game long the bottle was landing on them. Erza hadn't had to confess or do anything at all! It just wasn't fair! The bottle turned and turned and slowly it started to show signs of slowing up. Everyone held their breath and some crossed their fingers. The bottle stopped and pointed directly at Gray. Gazille grinned wickedly and Natsu laughed, full of joy and what looked like relief that it wasn't him. Gray on the other hand was less than enthused. A sheepish grin played on his face as he scratched his head, dumfounded at how stupid his luck was.

"So Fullbuster, truth or dare?"

Now it was Gray's turn to think. Should he pick truth or should he pick dare. Was there really an advantage in picking one or the other? Well... maybe, it depends on what a person values more. If it's truth then he would not have to do anything stupid. But if its dare, then he would not have to reveal anything personal. Gray sat there thinking and finally decided he would rather do something dumb than let go any secret he has. He valued his secrecy more than his image right now.

"Dare" he answered.

_It can be like death that blows like a breeze_

_Making all ones strength go weak at the knees_

Gazille's grin could not have gotten any bigger. Truth was great and all, but having someone say dare was much more fun. And he already knew exactly what he wanted Gray to do.

"Well since Gray here loves to model around our dorm in nothing but his boxers, I've decided on making him model for us today too."

Gray laughed. That was what Gazille was going to dare him? Modeling? The teen couldn't believe how easy he was about to get off. He was known as an exhibitionist for Christ sake. A little modeling in his undergarments was nothing. Shoot he'd do it outside his dorm and go to class like that too if it wasn't against school policy. Showing off his body was nothing he was afraid off.

"If that's it then-"

"No. You didn't let me finish. " Gazille's wicked grin did not falter one bit. He had Gray where he wanted him. '_Hook line and sinker.' _"You are to model for us, but not in _your_ clothes... in women's clothing!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically. Even the mighty Erza couldn't hold back a light giggle. Gray's face had gone completely pale. He was thrown a complete curve ball. Women's clothing! His entire manhood would be crushed! His face pleaded with Gazille to change his decision but it was already too late.

"Go ahead ladies, get Gray here some clothes."

In a matter of seconds Gray was tossed some female garments and pushed outside the room to change. The group couldn't stop laughing. This was going to be great.

"Good dare Gazille!" Lucy supported, happy things were getting spiced up.

"Yes, good one" Erza added smiling cheekily.

Slowly the door opened and Gray walked in more nervous than a rat in a snake's den. He stood in front of them all, face mixed with what looked like embarrassment and false courage. What little pride he had left was all torn to shreds as soon as the gang started laughing. There he stood wearing Lucy's small skin tight shirt and Mira's hip hugging jeans. And to top it all off, he had on Erza's headband and heels to complete his look. Natsu and Gazille started to whistle and howl uncontrollably. The girls were rolling on the floor. Gray could do nothing but glare and curse under his breath. Humiliated would be an understatement right now. Gray took a deep breath and walked around the room modeling for the group. He always seemed to draw the short end of the stick.

"My Gray, I think being a woman suits you pretty well" Erza teased. That earned her a I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-one-more-word glare from the ice king. The group continued to laugh at Gray's expense until it was finally Gray's turn to spin the bottle.

_I hate to feel the shallow ground giving way_

_I've never let myself fall this much astray_

The little plastic object started its journey once again. It spinned round and round until it finally came to a fading halt, stopping at the doorstep of Erza Scarlet. A wolfish grin like no other found its way to Gray's face. No one had landed on Erza until now. The satisfaction of being the first to pick her demise instantly recovered every bit of pride Gray had lost previously.

"Truth or dare red?" he said it with ease. It came off so naturally even. Gray's soul danced with new life as he awaited Erza's decision.

The titania however continued to eye the bottle calmly. She never lifted her gaze once the bottle stopped; as if scolding the bottle for stopping on her. On the outside she appeared cool and collected and this is exactly how she wanted to appear. But on the inside her mind was a battlefield. She cursed the bottle over and over again. What should she choose? Truth? Dare? Does it really matter? She raked her mind to find an answer but she knew there was none.

"Glaring at the poor bottle won't change the fact that it landed on you, you know" Gray teased.

Erza then directed her stare at the messy haired boy. It was almost like he was declaring a challenge, the way he was looking at her. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. Erza never backs down from a challenge.

"Dare."

_And feeding on her touch is all one, does, to survive..._

At this moment, Gray was a picture perfect image of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland. _His smile stretched from one end of the face to the other. There were so many possibilities right now. He could make Erza do anything. He had to think this through long and hard. Golden opportunities don't come by like this every day. How could he get revenge for all the things she's done to him? After a moment of thinking long and hard it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was going to enjoy this.

"Red, I dare you to give me a lap dance." The whole room went into complete shock. Then instantly everyone started laughing! Everyone except Erza that is. The idea of it was so crazy. But it was too hilarious all at the same time.

"You can't be serious" Erza threatened, ready to rip his bones from his body.

"Oh on the contrary, I'm quite serious" Gray replied, the smile never fading from his face. This was the ultimate payback. She thought she could ride him as a train, poison his food, boss him around in school. Oh this was so worth it. Plus what man wouldn't want a lap dance from the student president? He was getting both pleasure and revenge all at the same time.

Lucy was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. She so wanted to see this. This was more like it. This was how truth and dare was meant to be played. "Come on Erza! Show em' what you got!"

Soon the entire room was cheering her on. Erza wanted to kill everyone in there. This was too humiliating. And to do such a thing for that arrogant jerk no less! If she could beat Gray to a pile of dust right now she would. But she had to honor her word. She did say 'dare' after all. She closed her eyes and took a long breath.

_She said show me the world that's inside your head,_

_Show me the world that you see yourself, you could use some help_

_Cause sometimes it comes with a shove, when you fall in love_

"I'll do it..." the room instantly erupted into cheers. But Erza calmed them immediately. "But not in front of everyone. That's too embarrassing. I'll do it... but not with everyone here."

Boo's started to flood the room but Gray was more than happy. He actually couldn't believe Erza was going to do it. In fact he was only moments away from calling it all off and making her do something stupid like the chicken dance or something like that. He shooed everyone out the room and Gray pulled up a chair, ready for a moment he would never forget. He had plenty of girls do this before, but to have Erza Scarlet, this was a whole different ball game.

Now that they were alone Erza glared at him with full power. She has never been so embarrassed in her life! She didn't even know the first thing about giving lap dances! This type of thing wasn't her specialty. Lucy was probably good at this stuff but not her! Why couldn't he just get Lucy to do this! Oh yeah, because of that stupid bottle!

"You're gonna try and burn a whole in my face all day or are you going to start dancing?" he teased. Gray couldn't help but chuckle. She looked absolutely adorable, not knowing what to do. She seemed somewhere between hell bent on stabbing him and utterly embarrassed. He couldn't help but tease her either. She had this coming to her.

"I..." Erza started, playing with her fingers, "I don't know what to do" she admitted. Erza felt beaten. Gray had won this challenge before it even started. He had trapped her. She honestly didn't know what to do even if she tried. She didn't want to humiliate herself like this. Not in front of anyone, and especially not in front of him. She still did not understand why, but she did not want to look like an idiot in front of him. That much she was sure of.

Gray saw the hopeless look in her eyes, and for some reason, couldn't go along with his plan anymore. He didn't like seeing a helpless Erza. He loved an innocent one, a strong one, and yes even the mean one, but not the helpless Erza he saw in front of him. He got up out the chair and approached Erza grabbing her gently by the shoulders.

"You don't have to do anything."

Erza watched him full of intent. Her amber eyes grew wide staring into his and her heart started to run like a million horses. What does he mean _'I don't have to do anything?' Isn't this a dare? I have to go through with it, right?_

"But-" Erza began but Gray placed a slender finger over her lips stopping her abruptly.

"No buts." He smiled and flicked her on the forehead causing her to snap out her trance and earning a glare from the red head. He grinned and Erza slowly smiled back. His smile was contagious. "Come on, you'll make it up to me another time" he said and grabbed her hand in his. Compared to Gray's hand hers were so small. They practically got swallowed. He gently dragged her out of the room and made his way to everyone with Erza still in hand.

"So?" they all asked. Gray smirked then winked at Erza causing a wave of heat to rush to her face.

_If you're ever alone, then your heart will know_

_It can call to mine, and I'll be at your side_

_If you're ever alone, then your heart will know_

_It can reach to mine, I'll be at your_

"She was amazing"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Done! I thought it was kind of Gray to let her off the hook. Just this once of course. Who knows, maybe this act of kindness might cause Erza to open up a little more. Plus Gray did say she would have to pay him back. So let's see what else he has in store for her.

**Devilishgiirl: **haha. Romantic things will come up. We first have to break Erza down so she can open up a little more. She sure is one tough cookie. Lmaoo. Cheesy I know. Lol

**iAtaraxia: **Me either! This couple would be so much more fun and interesting that some boring thing he has planned. Haha. Oh wells, we shall wait and see. Maybe he does have something in store. There are a lot of Graza hints.

**TetsuHideyoshi: **Yes poor him. Hahah. He suffered again this chapter too. But looks like the tables are turning in his favor. Also I see Gray as the type to have a place to go to, to just think things through. He's always so fun and out going but what happens when he needs time to think? I don't see him as the type to open up and just talk about his problems. And so I believe a place where he can just go seems to be the better option. Lol.

**Elizabeth Scarlet: **Haha. Thank you very much. Woot woot! Facebook lingo, thumbs up. Hahah.

**Scarlette Shizuru: **Updated! Lol. And thank you. I want this story to be as original as possible. Most of the events in this story are based of my experiences, and I want to keep it as original and unique as I can.

**Alessandra Castle:** Haha wow. Thank you. I'm glad you feel that way. It means a lot to me as a writer to know that. That's one thing I always worry about when I'm writing. Sometimes I feel restricted, like I don't know exactly which phrase or context to use. But as long as I keep trying, I'll get better =]

**Thunder-fiend: **Haha no problem bro. I'm glad you enjoyed it man!

**Sleepihead: **Then I guess this makes me more awesome than you! Ha! Loll

**Meowzzzz:** Your welcome. Lol. And thank you!

**xxGlassRose: ** Hahah. Thank you so much. And ohh man Sonny with a Chance is hilarious. Their relationship is sorta like the one I'm building in this story. Hahah. Though I kinda hate that they are together. I'm so happy they broke up. I mean I like it, bit it's too soon right now. Hahah. Let that be the end. I love seeing them fight. Lmaoo.

**PressTheResetButton:** Hahah thank you! You just made my ego the size of the moon. Lmaoo. But all jokes aside there really aren't that much Graza fics out there. Ahh maybe cuzz their just hard to write about lol. Oh wells thank you, and I will be sure to keep on updating. Btw, your name rocks. Haha. Reminds me of a band name. Lol

**Soul-of-juju:** Haha. Thank you. And I was the same way. The first time I saw them as well I was like this is it! Lmaoo.


	12. Chapter 12

[**WARNING**: Chapter is going to be a little dark… stick with it ok. Haha.]

Harsh winds twisted and turned blowing the young president's hair in all sorts of directions. Clouds covered the night sky like a blanket of smoke that not even the North Star was bright enough to shine through. If it was not for the little bits of lights that escaped from the street lamps, it would have too dark to see a thing.

Erza made her way swiftly down the night street, wanting to get back home as fast as she could. She had been in a late meeting with the student council and after that made a trip to the grocery store to pick up a few things. She did not expect it to get so dark in such a hurry.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a group of people starting to walk behind her. From the sounds of their mumbling, she could tell that they were men. Erza clutched her groceries tightly and picked up her pace. The group of men behind her was making her nervous and she had all the right reasons to be.

"Yoo baby, you looking for a good time?" One of the men called out, voice dripping with pure lust.

Erza clenched her teeth and quickened her pace. Disregarding them was the best move at the moment. She could turn around and beat the hell out of them. Shoot, she was far from a pushover. But they outnumbered her three to one. Common sense screamed that she should avoid a physical confrontation at the moment. She ignored them and sped up, hoping they would leave her alone.

The men noticed Erza increased her speed and also started walking much faster, trying to close the gap between them and the young president.

"Slow down pretty lady, we're not going to bite" another one of the men said. The group laughed as they started jogging trying to get into arms reach of the teen.

Erza was practically in a full-fledged sprint now. She was not one to show fear but she was evidently scared. She turned back to look how much she had separated herself and noticed the men were also running after her. In fact they were gaining on her, mainly due to the fact that her groceries were slowing her down.

Not looking where she was going, Erza collided into something head-on and fell onto the floor hard. Lying on her back, she tried to push herself up and clear her vision as to what the hell she ran into. The contents of her groceries were now spilled all on the concrete; their fate apparently was never meant to reach home. Standing in front of her was said object that she crashed into...

It was another man, a little bit bigger than the others. He was dressed in all black clothing and thanks to a hood he was wearing and the darkness of the night, Erza could only see the sinister smile on his face.

Erza started to crawl away but then bumped into a pair of legs behind her. It belonged to one of the men that were chasing her. He yanked her up off the floor and held her from behind.

"Let go of me!" Erza screamed. She started flinging her hands wildly but the two other men who were also chasing her grabbed each of her arms. Erza continued to scream and started kicking making it impossible for the three men to keep her under control.

"Shut up BITCH!" One of them yelled. The guy from behind picked her up and slammed her onto the floor knocking the air out of Erza.

"You imbeciles, hold her the fuck down. Two of you assholes hold one of her legs each and the other hold her hands above her head" the big guy who Erza ran into ordered. He was apparently the guy in charge.

"Yes Boss!"

Erza tried to struggle but the slam that she suffered had done a lot of damage. She was not prepared for the hard impact that the concrete provided. The three men easily held her down, exactly as the leader had asked. Struggling to break free was now impossible.

"So bitch…" the leader drawled on. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He walked up beside her and leaned over so he was in a dominant position. "What's it going to be?"

Erza glared at the man and spat in his face. There was no fucking way in hell this was going to be easy! She was going to fight with every ounce of energy she had.

"Little BITCH!" He slapped Erza across the face… hard. "You obviously don't know your position. We're going to FUCK you silly!"

Erza's eyes widened and fear was now more than evident in her features.

"Nooo! Please! Someone help me!" Erza screamed but another slap to the face stopped her from shouting out anymore. Tears started falling as the men started ripping off her clothes. She made another attempt to scream but a quick punch to the stomach stopped her instantly.

She was losing her voice, the only weapon she had at the moment. The loss of air from the punch, the slam to the concrete, and the slaps to the face was all taking its toll on her. The men above her laughed as they removed the last bit of Erza's clothes, leaving her on the naked floor in nothing but her undergarments. Shivering and cold, Erza had nothing to separate her naked skin from the intense winds, and even worse than that, from the sinister and lustful eyes above her.

One of the men whistled and the others just watched on lecherously.

"You've got somebody there girlie. We're going to make the most of this."

Erza could only whimper in pain, tears continuing to fall endlessly. She could not find her voice. She was now becoming desperate. The teen crossed her legs and crossed her arms over breasts trying to cover as much of her body as she could.

"Pleassseee stop" she managed to mumble out. "Pleassee… I don't want this…"

The men all looked at each other and then laughed some more. Her tears only excited them. There was absolutely no way they were going to turn back now. Laid out in front of them, tear stuck and all, was an incredibly hot young woman. They were going to make sure she never forgot this night. Erza's pleads would not be heard by them. They were too far too deep into their own lust to see any signs of stopping.

"Should have thought about that before you spat on me whore!" The boss shouted. "I'm going to fuck you until you bleed that…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

Before the men could turn around one of the guys got kicked so hard he was knocked unconscious. The next two underlings were taken out just as quickly. The leader did not even get a chance to put up a fight. His face met the intruder's fist in a matter of seconds. Erza slowly raised her head trying to make out what was going on. Her eyes widened, seeing a figure she knew all too well. Even with tears blurring her vision, she knew it was that idiot.

"Gray!" Erza cried out and slowly made her way onto her feet, losing balance and leaning against the wall for support. She was too weak to stand on her own. Her legs were giving out on her. But just seeing the sight of Gray was giving her some boost of energy to at least get her on her feet. She had no idea where she had found the voice to scream his name, but somehow she had managed to shout it. There was an enormous unknown feeling in her chest but she did not give a damn what it was right now. She was just so overwhelmed with happiness to see him. Out of all people… he had somehow come to save her.

Gray was too enraged to even hear Erza call out to him. He had gone berserk. He kept punching and kicking the living hell out of the men on the floor. And when one went unconscious from the pain, he started on the next one. He wanted to permanently injure one of those guys, especially the one that was hovering over _his_ Erza. When he was going to be finished with them, they would barely be able to walk let alone put their hands on another woman again.

"Gray! Stop! You might kill one of them!" Erza screamed. She ran and embraced Gray from the behind, placing her tear stricken face against his back. "Stop Gray, It's not worth it!" As much as she wanted to see those men suffer, killing them would only land Gray in trouble as well.

The warm contact against Gray's back instantly snapped him out of his rage. His anger had almost made him forget the reason why he was trying to slaughter those men in the first place. He turned and embraced Erza tightly, pressing her small frame against his chest. He placed his chin on the top of her head, and pulled her ever so close to his body.

"I-I was so scared… I d-didn't think anyone would-"

"Shhh" he hummed cutting her off as he tightened his embrace on the scarlet haired teen. "I'm here now red… let's go home."

Erza just nodded, and wiped her tears with Gray's shirt. She looked up at him and made an attempt to smile. It was a little broken, but to Gray, her smile was just as beautiful as always. He returned her smile with a grin and it was then that he realized he was holding her in nothing but her bra and panties. His face turned slightly red as he realized how close they were as well. He made one last squeeze trying to remember the milky feel of her smooth back and broke the embrace. He took off his shirt and handed it to her.

"Here, put this on."

Erza's face was soon brighter than a tomato's. She quickly put on his button-up shirt, now aware of how exposed she was to him. Gray then swept her legs off the floor and picked her up bridal style, set on carrying Erza back home.

"Gr-Gray!" Erza stammered, she was completely caught by surprise. "I-I can walk!"

The boy smirked and winked at her. "Relax red, like I said before, I'm here now."

Erza's face turned a deeper shade of red if that was possible. How dare he tease her like this! But she decided to just shut up and let him carry her. He did save her after all, and her body was in pain. She just wanted to forget what happened, and somehow, just being in his arms was doing just that. She crossed her arms and looked away putting up her infamous act of indifference; though, she couldn't help stealing glances at him, as a small blush crept up her face.

* * *

"So what are you up for? We can watch a scary movie, a funny one, or whatever, it's your choice."

"Hmmm..." Erza placed a finger on her lip thinking really hard. "I wanna see something funny."

"National Lampoons sounds good?"

"Which one?"

"The Van Wilder one" Gray answered. "It's about college life."

"Greeaaattt" Erza dragged on teasingly. She really didn't mind which one it was, whatever he picked would be fine. She just felt like asking was all. She always felt the need to know things. Being student president required that of her.

Erza finished making some popcorn and hopped onto a seat next to Gray. She was wearing one his shirts and some gym shorts of his. Where his roommates were, she had no idea but she didn't feel the need to ask. He started the movie and they began to watch, laughing and sitting quietly all the way. Erza was more than delighted with this. After the day's events, sitting back, and forgetting all that happened, it was just perfect. She looked towards Gray, he seemed like he was in a trance. _Did he like the movie that much?_ She smiled, he was not brightest, nor probably the most lovable person, but she slowly found herself liking him a whole lot more. Especially after he saved her...

Erza's smile vanished. Her thoughts ran back to earlier that night.

"Hey Gray"

"Hmmm" he turned to her. Erza looked down, trying to find the right words. She wanted him to understand her completely.

"Let's not ever mention to anyone what happened today."

Gray watched her intently. He understood what she meant. She wanted to forget, erase, delete, just completely blank out everything that happened prior to reaching his apartment.

"Don't tell anyone ok. I don't want the others to worry or whatever. It's done with now, let's forget about it."

"Red..." Gray started. Erza looked up, now focused on him entirely. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Erza was speechless. She raised a brow in utter confusion. Was he being serious or joking? Gray instantly started laughing and Erza crossed her arms and glared at him. This only further caused Gray to laugh even harder.

"I love that look red." Erza's glare if possible, would have bore a hole through Gray's skull. How could he be such a jerk about it? She balled up a fist and aimed for his face but he caught it.

"Seriously, nothing happened today. After school, you just decided to come over and watch a movie with your beloved friend Gray, riiigghhhtt?"

Erza now catching on wore a sheepish grin on her face. He was teasing her. He's always teasing her. That's so like him. Always making light of the situation.

"I don't know about beloved, but your right." She smiled at him, lowering her first. But just like that he ruined their little moment.

"For some president, you're awfully slow."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Authors Note**: Doneee. Hahaha. Damn took me long enough right? And wow, really dark at first. Hmmm… for such a bright fanfic it sure took a dark turn for a second there right? Hahah. To answer why, well, I just don't know. I just felt that they needed something big to pull them together. Though Gray's idiocy always ruins the moments. Haha.

**Lildragongurl: **hahah aww man, I wish I could have seen your face. And she will open up, he's breaking those large towering walls slowly! Hahah. He's such a slow poke.

**xxGlassRose:** lol. I knew someone would have that aww moment! Hahah. And thank you! Hahah. I'm also reading your story as you know, so let's both keep on updating! Haha.

**Scarlette Shizuru**: Should he have kept her going on? Hahah I don't know. I kind wanted to myself, but I was not sure. Lol.

**GakuenAliceGRL:** Seems you and **Scarlette Shizuru** disagree. Hahaha. I was 50/50 on this. It could have went either way. Lol.

**AnimeLoverno.1:** Hahaha. THANK YOU! Your heart goes mushy? Hahah. I bet your heart was being broken earlier in this chapter before Gray saved her. Lmaoo.

**Fairytailloverotaku:** Well it took me a while? Do I still get my cookie? Hahaha. I bet its all stale and crumbled now. Haha. I deserve that for taking so long.

**thunder-fiend:** No problem bro. hahah. It's all cool. Thanks for reviewing anyways my loyal reader! Hahah. You always seem to find a way to review! =]

**Neruda:** You can load tons of crap in your car? Hahah. I totally need your help packing. Hahah.

**Xxiceblossomxx:** Who knows, they might. You just never know. Untill then, we use our imaginations and read FANFIC! Hahaha.

**Meowzzzz: **longer ones? Hahah.I try! Haha. But I don't know, I just can't seem to. lmaoo. Was this good enough, or a little longer? Hahah.

**Xxerzascarlettxx:** I'm totally going to write morreeee! Hahahah. See you next chapter! Lmao.

**shinku0715: **I definitely agree with you there! I will give it a good end. Just got caught up with stuff lately. Lol.

**LameExcuse:** Thank you a lot for reading! hahaha. Im really glad that you like it. =]


	13. Chapter 13

Erza wandered the halls one afternoon checking up on all the clubs that were going on. As student council president it is her job to make sure everything is up and running fine. She looked at her little clipboard and checked off one club at a time as she made her rounds. Nearing late into the day, Erza was just about finished.

"Only one club left" she mumbled to herself.

She made her way towards the back of Fairy Academy where a humongous shack sat all by itself. This area was much more different from the majority of the campus. Where you would normally see trees and school buildings, here was pasture, lots of open spaces, tons of fencing and just a big farm like shack right in the middle of it all. The air here was also much more pure, a fine result of little pollution. But the biggest difference was all the animals around. Horses, sheeps, chickens, you name it, Erza could find it. It was Fairy Academy's own special animal paradise, where students and friends can interact with the many animals the school owns, adopts, and rescues.

Erza made her way into a big shack, passing under the big overhead banner that read "PAWS: Pets and Wildlife for Students." There she found Lisanna, president of the club, along with other members; two notable ones being Happy and Charle. Upon sight of Erza the group greeted her with a warm smile. Over all the clubs, this one was Erza's favorite. She always gave it a little extra attention due to the lack of support/popularity, which only caused the members to love her that much more.

"Yo Erza! Perfect timing!" Lisanna shouted, jumping up from her little huddle with Charle and Happy. The white haired girl with the splitting image of Mirajane made her way towards Erza. The only difference between the two was the hair length, Lisanna's obviously being shorter. If one had not figured out by now, they were sisters. Yep, Mira had a brother and a sister; all attending the same college. How they managed to pull that off, the world may never know.

"Yeah?" Erza asked. "How so?"

"Well the group needs your help with a little problem" Happy shouted.

"You're making us sound desperate" Charle commented.

"Well we are desp-" before Happy could finish, Charle hit him in the stomach.

Erza and Lisanna laughed lightly. Those two are always fighting, almost as much as Natsu and Gray.

"You two, play nice" Lisanna mentored. "And Erza come with me! I got to show you something."

Lisanna grabbed hold of Erza's hand and started leading her towards the back.

There sat a basket with the cutest liters of puppies Erza had ever seen. Instantly noticing company, the little pups started barking and jumping around excitedly. Judging by their size, they were only a couple weeks old, and Erza couldn't hold back in her excitement. They were just too adorable.

"Lisanna their so cute!" She squealed. Getting on her knees and starting to pet them, Erza realized she had absolutely no idea what breed they were. By appearance, the pups looked like little white balls of cotton. Wagging their tails and letting off a couple barks here and there, they were just irresistible.

"What breed are they?"

"They are Samoyed puppies! Pretty rare, but Serena, their mom gave birth just about 2 weeks ago. And so now we have a whole little family."

"That's great. So what seems to be the problem then? This is great news!"

"Well" Lisanna began. "We've reached our quota of animals. We can't have over 50 animals at the academy because we only have so much space. And because of animal regulations, the more animals you have, the more land is necessary. And since Serena just gave birth to two liters of pups, we're now eight dogs over. And the only way to solve this is if we give eight of the pups away."

Erza frowned now realizing the situation. If they can't find homes for the pups, the PAWS group might have to give away the puppies to some random organization. Not that giving the pups to a trusted organization it is a bad thing, but Erza understands Lisanna. She wants to see the puppies grow and be loved. She doesn't want to give them up. Over the two weeks, Lisanna must have gotten really attached…

Erza sat quietly pondering on what they should do. Selling them is the obvious answer, but Erza knew just selling them to anyone won't do. Lisanna would not allow it. Lisanna would want to make sure each pup was loved and taken care for. Instantly she came up with an idea.

"We'll sell them. But not just to anybody. We'll sell them only to the students of our school. Everyone at Fairy Academy is like a big family. We're all nakama right? This way you can also check up on the pups whenever you want!"

"That's a perfect plan!" Lisanna cheered, more than happy with the idea.

"Then let's get to it."

* * *

At the main campus center, Erza and Lisanna were sitting at a small table with the dogs in their basket. One by one, the duo managed to sell a pup to a great and lovable owner. Looking down at the basket Lisanna could only smile over joyously.

"I can't believe we only have one puppy left! Oh my god Erza! You're such a savior!"

The scarlet haired teen laughed lightly at her more than excited friend. Lisanna and she were naturals at selling puppies. They just finished selling the seventh one to Levy and only had one more to go…

However the last one would just not sell. No matter how hard they tried, no would take him. He was a lovable dog, probably the cutest out of the bunch. Had an amazing fluffy coat and the most adorable face any dog could possess. Whenever people had come to see the puppies for sale, he was usually the first to get attention. But he was a little troublemaker! He was too energetic, always kept chewing up the basket, didn't know how to stay quiet, and that kind of deterred people away from buying him.

"What are we going to do with you?" Erza asked to the little pup.

The puppy just barked back at Erza jumping up and down. He had no idea how hard he was to sell. And it was getting late too.

"You know, I have an idea" Levy prompted. This made Erza raise a brow.

"Why don't you take him?"

"Me?" Erza asked pointing to herself. "I'm not that good with animals. I barely know anything."

"But Erza I've been thinking, with your leadership capabilities, you can handle this puppy. And I'm sure you can turn him into an obedient dog."

Erza turned and looked at the puppy. Dark brown almond eyes stared back into commanding amber ones. He was definitely the cutest thing she's seen in forever. And she did have the qualities to make him into a good dog. And without out a doubt, she knew Mira and Lucy would help her take care of him.

But even more importantly, when grown up, he could serve as a form of protection. Something Erza had stopped overlooking ever since _that_ incident. She was stronger than the average woman her age, no doubt about that. And she can certainly take care of herself. But she had to remember her life wasn't a movie. She couldn't take on groups of attackers by herself. If Gray hadn't been there...

"Fine I'll take him" Erza decided, not wanting to think anymore. She promised herself she would forget that day.

"You will! That will be so great Erza!"

The red haired teen smiled at Lisanna trying to look as confident as she can. She could already imagine the possible trouble her new fluffy little demon would create.

"So what you going to name him" Lisanna asked completely excited Erza would raise the last puppy. This meant she could watch this one grow all the time whenever she wanted!

"Oh yeah! A name..." Erza had completely forgotten about naming him. That was probably one of the most important parts when receiving a pet.

"Well he's awfully fluffy" Erza started, trying to name characteristics that would help her figure out something. She picked up the puppy and put him on her lap and started stoking him. He let out a small bark and started nibbling on Erza's hand.

"Hey, stop that" Erza cooed. Yet the puppy continued to nibble lightly. Luckily for Erza, since it's only a couple weeks old, its teeth aren't that sharp yet.

"He also is a little pain. And he has baby teeth for now so he's harmless..."

"And he's a cutie pie! You forgot that one" Lisanna chipped in. Erza nodded in agreement. Erza sat quietly trying to think. She continued to let the pup nibbled on her fingers as she thought. In truth, she had absolutely no idea. And she didn't want to just give him any name. She wanted him to have the perfect one!

"You know what? I won't name him yet. Not until I'm sure I know what I want to call him, he won't have one."

"Alright, sounds fair" Lisanna added, clasping her hands and agreeing as well. "But make sure you think of one fast. Puppies need a name to be referred to. Though it may not seem like it, that is one of the most important parts in raising a puppy. It shows judgment, and lets the animal know it has a presence and a purpose."

Lisanna spoke like a true veteran of animal care. Erza let out a light laugh and nodded, understanding not to argue with the albino haired teen. If it's anything Lisanna knows about, it's animals. The two got up and headed into the student center, where Erza bought a black leash for the little puppy. After putting that on, Erza let the dog onto the floor, realizing that she had been carrying it the whole time. She was instinctively aware that if she had probably let it run free, it might have had ran away and injured himself.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to the club house and close everything up" Lisanna decided. "Hopefully Happy and Charle haven't killed each other by then."

Erza smiled agreeing. The two went their separate ways, Lisanna back to the club house, and Erza towards home, with an eager little puppy at her feet.

The walk back home however was taking longer than she thought. Erza was not even close to getting home. He kept pulling and tugging in every direction. He was just so curious about everything!

Erza stopped walking and knelt down, gaining the pup's attention. Noticing his owner stopped, he ran back to her trying to climb onto her lap. The act was cute but Erza had to start disciplining the dog before he got out of control. She put out her palm on top of the pup's head to make it focus on her. Instantly Erza's warm demeanor turned commanding.

"Listen, your tugging is wearing me out. I have no idea if you understand me or not, but I will MAKE you understand. As your owner, I demand that you stop this immediately!" For a moment... all seemed well. Erza took her palm off of the dog and he just sat on the ground looking at her quietly, wagging its tail attentively. The scarlet haired teen smiled, happy her leadership skills was coming in handy. Instantly her warm demeanor returned.

"Let's get going then." However before Erza could get back onto her feet the pup made a mad dash to nowhere in particular. Since Erza was holding onto the leash, this pulled her forward, forcing her to fall flat on her face. The pup barked happily, completely enjoying the look of disdain on Erza's face. It almost seemed like it was laughing at her.

"Why you little..." Erza began. But before she could finish, Erza noticed feet approaching. She looked up and saw it was Gray, a goofy smile like always playing on his face as he approached her.

"Looks like being an animal's plaything is one of your many talents" he teased.

Erza glared at him and quickly made herself back onto her feet.

"Shut up."

The pup below watched the pair intensively. They were bickering with one another. Well it was one sided really. Gray poking fun, and Erza being the fiery person she is was fighting back. Either way, the constant bickering was exciting the pup. He started barking and digging the floor to gain the pair's attention.

"Hey stop that!" Erza ordered. However the dog would not listen.

"Maybe it would be smart to call him by him name dummy. He probably doesn't know you're talking to him."

Erza gave Gray a stern look. She was no dummy! But Gray was right about something, maybe he needs a name.

"He doesn't have one."

"Well make one up."

"I don't know any good ones" Erza whined. "And I can't just give him a name, I need to find the perfect one."

"Well, I know someone who might help."

"Really! Who?"

* * *

"So Wendy, that's why we're here, you can help us right?" Erza asked.

"I'll definitely help!" Wendy squealed. "I've got tons of pets, and I love giving them names!"

"Thanks Wendy" Gray answered.

The group made their way inside and sat down in the living room. They formed a small circle, with the little Samoyed resting on Erza's lap. For some reason it was being really good, probably because it was really tired after an eventful day thus far. He was after all, just a puppy.

"He's so cute" Wendy squealed lowly, caught between not wanting to wake the sleeping dog, but at the same time couldn't hold in her excitement. It was true, she had tons of pets. Since she was an only child, her mom bought her all sorts of things to keep her company; pets included.

"I know but he's a little devil" Erza added.

"Reminds me of someone" Gray snidely remarked. Snickering at his own joke, this caused Erza to blush a little out of embarrassment.

"I'm not the devil!"

"Could've fooled me" he answered back smoothly.

Wendy giggled enjoying Gray and Erza's presence, even if they were bantering like always. She was glad they came to visit her. She doesn't really get that much company.

"So Erza, what kind of qualities does the little doggy have?"

Facing Wendy now, Erza's scowl turned into a warm smile. Gray always knew how to work her up. But just looking at the adorable little girl in front of her, she just couldn't help but put a smile on. She didn't know who was cuter, the puppy or Wendy.

"Well I don't really know much. I just got him today. But from what I can tell, he's energetic, fluffy, a little demon, adorable, cuddly, playful..."

Gray sat there watching Erza go down a whole list of traits and qualities. By the time Erza finished, Gray was sure he had figured out the square root of life plus infinity. Well, that's a lie of course, but he came pretty darn close! _Don't know much my ass... _

Amazingly enough, Wendy seemed to have understood everything Erza had said. The little girl had quietly been taking note of the titania.

"I've got it. I know what we should call him."

"Yeah" both Gray and Erza said in Unison. The two looked at each other, a little annoyed that they spoke in rhythm.

"Stop copying me."

"Grow up."

Gray stuck his tongue out aiming to prove just how "grown up" he really is. But Erza being who she was smacked his lower jaw causing him to bite his own tongue.

"Awwww you witch!"

Erza laughed whole heartedly and turned to Wendy who couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That'll teach him to shut up. So you thought of a name right? What is it?"

"Yup! I think his name should be..."

* * *

**Shout Out: **This whole chapter was from the idea of** Key To The Heart! **Hahah. Thanks for the great Idea! I appreciate them! Helps me to write and that way I get plenty of Ideas. Thanks again. I left you a note as well below like I do all my reviewers =]

**Authors Note: **Chapter end! Lol. So like it? Hate it? Hahah. A little cliffhanger but in actuality it's not. The reason why I left it like this is because I couldn't think of a name myself. Hahah. Sorry, I never had a pet. Lol. So I was thinking, **what is a good name for our little Samoyed?** In your review, if you would be so kind, **give me name you guys might think would fit our little demon.** Hahah. I'll pick one of those for his name in the next chapter. Lol

**Lildragongirl:** There will always be more! Haha. And I knowww! For some reason I remembered the moment where Erza was contemplating cutting off her hand. And Gray was the one that stopped her. Idy I just remembered that. Mad random. Hahah. That has nothing to do with anything. I just felt like saying it. Hahah.

**Scarlette Shizuru:** Ahhhh Naruto! I have not read it in so long (I don't watch the anime). I wonder what's going on right now... Hahah. Kakashi is my favorite. Haha.

**Fairy craz lover:** Hahah. Wow… Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it! =]

**xxGlassRose: **I made you want to punch them? Hahah. Thanks loll. I wanted to delay Gray's undoubted entrance as long as I could. Hahah. I know you were like come on Gray already! Haha.

**GakuenAliceGRL: **Totally agree with you! Hahah. Something awfully dark for such a bright fic right?

**fairytailloverotaku:** Lmao. Yess! And it's ok if you do not know what to say. Anything is just as fine. =] I appreciate all my reviews. And your sooo lazyy! hahaha. All you have to do is move your hands. hahaha. Erza should beat you up. lol.

**Key Of The Heart: **Wow… If I could blush I would. Hahaha. Too bad I'm almost as idiotic as Gray and Natsu. Haha. But all jokes aside, thank you. Really, when I saw this, I couldn't stop smiling in class. My friends were like "Hey Kevin! Did you get kissed by your crush or something?" Hahah. I said "No… but something just as good." Lmao. Of course they don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Lol. And obviously, this chapter was made from your idea. =] If you didn't read the shout out above, it's for you! =]

**TitaniaErza4: **Hahah. Thank you! Super glad you liked it!

**Xjakx:** Shoot, she probably is. Hahah. But I made this fic to be something outside of magic use. All the characters in this fic are normal, no powers at all. Lol.

**DayDreamerJxD: **I'm glad you liked it. Haha. I thought it was a great moment as well.

**AnimeLoverno.1: **Awesomeness? Hahaha. I never knew that was a word. I'm even more surprised it is a word. Hahah. You make me sound like some super hero. Lmaoo. Thank you, I always wanted to run around in tights and stop crime. Hahaha. Sorry, I couldn't help but tease you. Lol.

**matsuky1407:** Lmaooo. I'm glad it makes you feel certain ways. I always want to keep the reader attached. I'm so happy you feel that way =]]

**thunder-fiend: **Yo Bro! haha. You're like one of my oldest reviewers. So that would make you in essence, like one of my oldest pals. Hahah. I can't help it, you just seem that way to me. Like every time you review, it's like I met back up with an old friend. Lol.

**NoctLightXIII:** (I could not put the period in your name. For some reason every time I wrote it, and posted this chapter, It kept disappearing. lol. So yeah, Just let you know, I know there was a period there. I did not forget! =]) And now to reply, lol. A simple writer like me, who can make someone's day… the feeling, is just amazing. Hahah. Thank you. =]


	14. Chapter 14

"From this day forth, his name shall be Snow!" Wendy deemed. It was as if she was queen and she was knighting someone; giving them a title of utmost importance.

"Snow? What the fu-" but Gray stopped himself from cursing seeing as there was a child present but more so because of the demonic look he was feeling from Erza. "Uhhh what the f-f-french toast!" he corrected himself, laughing nervously while scratching his head all the while. "Why that name?" he decided to ask, changing the subject smoothly.

"Well just look at him! Doesn't he just look like a fluffy snowball?" Wendy held up the puppy to Erza and Gray so it was more obvious.

"He does!" Erza shouted completely agreeing! "He does look like a little-wittle-snowball! From now on your name will be snow!" Erza seemed to be overjoyed with the given name.

The puppy barked happily, also pleased it finally had a title to call its own.

Gray on the other hand was less pleased. He thought the dog should be called something much cooler like Lazer or Huntelar! Or-Or better yet, Lockon! Yeahhh… Lockon sounded cool. Oh wells, it's Erza's dog anways. _Snow would be the mutt's name for the rest of his dog-on life. No pun intended._

"So what should we do to celebrate his name crowning?" Wendy asked.

"Ummm I have no idea… Since you named him, what do you think we should do?" Erza asked, completely unsure of any ideas.

"Do we really have to do something? It's a dog. You guys barely even remember my birthday yet we're celebrating that little cotton ball having a name?"

Gray's pleads were sung to closed ears however. The girls ignored him. However Snow did not. He jumped from where he was sitting and tackled Gray. Erza turned giving a brief glance at the two, amused at Snow mauling Gray.

"Look! My baby is already proving his usefulness" Erza cooed teasingly. Wendy laughed knowing, no harm would be done to Gray. Snow was only a baby; his teeth were nowhere near grown or sharp yet. Wendy thought for a little while longer and then it finally dawned on her.

"Hmmm…. Ah I got it! We'll go to the park and play with Snow!"

"That's a great plan! Wendy you're amazing with ideas!" Erza hugged the little girl; she was just bubbling with greatness.

Wendy blushed, happy to receive a compliment from her unknowing role model. Having Erza around was great. She's the big sister Wendy always wanted. And Gray… well you cannot _NOT_ love him.

"Like right now?" Gray asked through muffled sentences. He was finally able to pull Snow off of him, spanking the little dog softly making it run quickly back to Erza's side. "I don't wanna! Not with this dog! He attacked me!"

"Stop whining Gray and come on" Erza ordered. Snow started rubbing against Erza's thigh making whiny noises, indicating he wanted to get picked up. Erza obliged and picked him up holding him eye-level to her.

"Did the bad man hurt you?" Erza asked, baby talking the little Snow. "Don't worry, when you grow all up, you'll kick his butt for me ten times worse!"

Gray shook his head, for once not even wanting to argue. The only one that was hurting right now was him. The dog practically ate his arm. Theirs baby teeth marks all over.

"Oh, and call Natsu and Gazille to come to the park as well! I'm going to call Lucy and Mira. It'll be like one big party for Snow!"

"Yes mistress." Gray mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Upon arriving at the park Natsu and Lucy were already there. Both still had on their uniforms and backpacks, key note that they had just left school… how suspicious. Gazille and Mira both said they couldn't make it. How EVEN more suspicious of them…

Lucy instantly ran to the puppy, infatuated with it on first glance. Erza and Wendy smiled, knowing the feeling was the same when they first saw Snow.

Natsu on the other hand made his way over to Gray, and elbowed him lightly. "What's with the mutt?" he whispered.

"It's Erza's dog. She just got it."

"Ohh cool… So we're really here to celebrate Erza having a puppy."

"Yuuup" Gray drawled.

"How exciting"

"I know. But there is one positive though Natsu."

"What's that?" the pink haired boy asked, instantly interest forming on his features.

"The dog is like a female magnet. One day, we should take it for a walk… if you know what I mean."

Natsu eyes instantly lit up. Gray smiled and Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I totally know what you mean! We can use the dog… to get girls… to recruit them to our school!"

Gray smacked himself in the face. That was totally not what he meant. Well at least not the last part.

The girls sensing the boys were drifting off decided they should do something else other than ogle and pet Snow.

"You guys want to do something?" Erza asked.

"Like what?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Ummm… I don't know. How about we play a game or something? We are at the park after all"

"Ohhhh I know!" Natsu shouted! "Let's play some football!"

"I don't know about that" Lucy commented. "First some of us here have never even touched a football our entire lives. And second and most important, we don't even have a football."

"But I do! It's in my backpack!" Natsu took off his backpack and pulled out said football.

"You actually carry a football with you everywhere!" Lucy asked, completely bewildered.

"Yeah! Why, is that not normal?"

"Not really…." Lucy, Gray, and Erza mumbled all at once.

"Well are we playing or what?" Natsu asked, really fired up. Then again, when is not?

"Uhhh…" Gray looked towards Erza and Lucy who shrugged. It didn't really matter to them. "Alright then football it is" Gray announced.

The group nodded and headed to a good flat area of the park. Erza walked Snow to one of the bench's nearby and tied his leech onto it, that way the little mischievous dog would not run away. Content with Snow being safe and tied up, she jogged back to the others.

"So how are teams split up?" Natsu asked.

"We have to make sure we have equal talent on each team! Natsu and Gray cannot be on the same team" Erza stated, making clear that there would be no uneven teams.

"Ok well that solves one problem. And what should we do about you guys?"Gray motioned, pointing towards the girls.

"Well there are three girls, including Wendy…"

"I-I want to be on Natsu's team!" Lucy shouted out, a little nervous at first.

"O.K." Erza said slowly, a little surprised at Lucy's boldness. Though she had to admit, it was sort of cute. "Then I guess I'm on Grays. But what about Wendy, I know you want to play too right?"

"Yeah! But it's ok if I don't. I can sit and watch with Snow." Wendy did not want to cause any hassle. She was more on the sporty end but she was perfectly content with watching the adults play.

"Naa you're going to play kiddo! Wendy, you will be steady quarterback" Gray proclaimed, grinning at Wendy.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It means you will throw the ball for both teams. You are a neutral player."

"Ohhhh! So does that mean it doesn't matter who wins because I will win as well?"

"Uhh…" Gray scratched his head. Her cuteness knew no bounds. To ask such a pure and childlike question showed just how innocent Wendy truly was. He smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Yup, I guess so. You win no matter what."

Wendy smiled back and pumped her first in the air.

"Yeahhhhh!" she screamed! "Alright! I'm steady father-back!"

"It's quarterback" Gray mumbled. But didn't have the heart to correct the child.

"Hey that's not fair! How come she gets to win no matter what?" Natsu whined.

"Natsu shut up!" Erza commanded.

"She's just a little girl stupid!" Lucy scolded.

"When I was a kid we had no special treatments! I had to win and lose!"

"Yeh, but then again she's a little girl. You were a little animal" Lucy teased. Natsu pouted but Lucy just smiled. She could almost remember the days when they were kids. Natsu was such a little troublemaker. And to make matters worse, even as kids him and Gray used to fight.

"Alright we got offense first" Natsu said, instantly forgetting about Wendy, and now focused on football.

"That's fine with us" stated Gray. "Right Red?"

The titania nodded.

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy got into a huddle discussing what their plan of action would be.

Erza took this chance to also discuss a plan on defense. She made her way to Gray and poked him in the side.

"So what do you think their planning Gray?" she whispered.

"How should I know?" the teen whispered back.

"Well you are a quarterback right?"

Gray nodded.

"And aren't quarterbacks technically the brain of the team?

Gray nodded again.

" Sooooo…. what do you think they are planning" Erza asked again. Hoping this made it clear that whatever he thought they were up to was better than what she would probably come up with.

Erza really knew how to make gray feel dumb. Nevertheless, he smiled and decided to think.

"Well if you put it like that, I think… I think they would try to pass it to Natsu for an easy score. He is a pro receiver after all."

Erza nodded agreeing.

"Alright then you cover Natsu. I'll cover Lucy like a decoy and when the ball is about to be thrown, I will rush over and help you double up on Natsu."

Gray looked at Erza in shock. She was actually calling a pretty remarkable play. For someone with no football experience to call a play like that, it was amazing.

"Impressive Red. That's a great plan. It's good to see your not just beauty but got a little brain in you."

"Naaa… I'm just not stupid like you guys. I don't need training and practice to think strategy" Erza teased, smiling at Gray. He smirked, grinning back.

The group got into their places. The touchdown spot was the trees about 10 meters away from where they were gathered. It was decided that would be a reasonable distance and touchdown zone.

Wendy then got into position, and Lucy and Natsu took their spot on either side of her.

Gray and Erza followed in suit; Erza in front of Lucy, Gray in front of Natsu.

The guys stared each other down, both smiling competitively at one another.

"You ready ice breath?"

"Let's do this fire-for-brains"

The girls on the other hand, it was more like a one way street.

"I'm going to run you over Lucy…."

"Ahhhh Erza, your scaring me…."

Wendy then made sure everyone was ready. She looked at both sides, and then called out the phrase to start the play.

"HIKE!"

In an instant Lucy and Natsu took off running, Gray and Erza covering as best as they could. Gray and Natsu were really going at it. But Natsu was getting the better of Gray. Receiver was HIS position after all. Even if Gray was an amazing quarterback, his defensive skills were just average. Over at the girls, Erza was more focused on Wendy than on Lucy. She had Lucy beat in stamina and determination. She was just waiting until Wendy got ready to throw the ball.

And then it happened. Wendy stood back and got ready to throw. In that instant Erza stopped covering Lucy and ran over to Gray to help him block Natsu from catching the ball.

They succeeded! The ball never got into Natsu's hand. However… that was never the plan.

"Go Wendy! They fell for it!" Natsu screamed.

Wendy was not aiming for Natsu at all but Lucy! The ball was soaring to Lucy and all the blonde had to do was catch it. With no one to block her, it was an easy catch and Lucy scored the first point of the game.

"Ohh yeahhhh!" She screamed. Natsu smiled and both of them jumped up and down. Natsu hugged her tightly causing the blond to blush outrageous colors of red and pink. Wendy also joined in on the celebration. Gray and Erza on the other hand shook their head in failure.

"I thought you said they were going to throw it to Natsu?" Hand on her hips, she interrogated Gray.

"H-Hey I thought they was. But I guess they thought we were going to think that too, and so they threw it to Lucy. It's not my fault. Football is a mindgame. You have to outwit your opponent."

Erza nodded understandingly. However that did not stop her from giving off a threat to Gray. She wanted to make sure he was playing 110%. Erza was a competitor.

"If we do not win, you will do whatever I say tomorrow. In other words, you will be my slave for a day."

"What the fu-"

But before he could finish Erza ran off to Wendy. 'Damn her, she's such a demon…'

"Come on Gray, we have to plan!" Wendy yelled.

Gray nodded and headed over to Erza and Wendy. As much as he was angry at Erza for making such a one-sided threat, he completely understood her. He did not want to lose either. Natsu was like a brother to him. Sibling rivalry was all they knew. There was no way in hell he'd want to lose to Natsu. With that settled he ran up to Wendy and Erza and the group got into a huddle.

"Alright so what should we do?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know, I'm counting on Gray. What should we do?" Erza repeated, this time turning and looking at Gray.

Gray smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at the attention and faith Erza was putting on him. Usually she had little faith in him. School projects and such whenever they were partnered up, she had no confidence in him. She watched over him like a hawk. To actually hear her say "I'm counting on you," it was pretty shocking.

However he would tease her about this moment later. Right now, he really did have to figure out a plan to score against Lucy and Natsu.

"Well…" Gray began. "We're at a disadvantage. Natsu is a pro receiver, so he can get the ball thrown whenever and probably catch it. I am a pro quarterback… but Wendy, you are the quarterback for this game. I may not be able to play that position but…"

Gray continued to think. What could he do? He's a quarterback but Wendy is steady quarterback. So how could his talents be put to work?

"But what?" Erza asked.

He continued thinking until it hit him. "Of course! I can't play the quarterback position since Wendy is quarterback, but that doesn't mean I can't help her think like a quarterback! Alright I got it. Wendy, you're going to pump fake!"

"Pump fake? What's that?" Both Wendy and Erza asked.

"Well, it's just as the name suggests. So here's what we're going to do…"

The group got lined up again, ready to start.

"How'd you like that last play? We tricked you guys didn't we popsicle head?" Natsu teased.

"It was pretty good, I'll admit… pizza face" Gray retorted.

Lucy now looked at Erza, confidence surging through her after making that catch earlier.

"I-I-I'm not scared of you anymore!"

"You should be" Erza threatened.

"HIKE!"

The round started in an instant. The pairs were off; Natsu covering Gray and Erza covering Lucy.

'_As long as Wendy does what I told her, we should be fine"_ Gray thought.

Erza and Gray ran full speed towards the end zone, making sure to signal each other as they ran, not to bump into each other. Natsu and Lucy stuck close to them ready to block the ball at all times.

Wendy got ready to throw, and stepped back. She then threw her arms forward in Gray's direction with all her might. Natsu who was watching Wendy the whole time saw that she was aiming for Gray. "Lucy it's coming here!"

Lucy ran off Erza and came to help Natsu cover Gray. But this time it was Gray's turn to smile.

"Got ya!" He smirked, once Lucy was now covering him with Natsu.

Wendy had only made the motion to throw. However the ball never left her hand. Gray told her to act like she was throwing it, either to Gray or Erza, it did not matter. Gray knew Natsu was going to be watching Wendy and so he would either call for help or go help Lucy as soon as Wendy would decide on who to throw the ball to. That would leave one of them open. And Wendy was ordered to throw it to that open person. In this case it was Erza.

Wendy threw it as hard and she could and in a matter of seconds the play was over and Erza had scored, tying up the game at 1-1.

"Oh yeahh! Uh huh Uh huh Uh Huh!" Erza ran over to Gray and gave him a solid punch in the chest!

"Nice plan Gray!"

"Nice catch" he answered back. And with that said, he smacked her on the butt playfully and ran back to starting spot.

Erza however did not move. Her face wore a mask of complete and total embarrassment. Red was not even close to the color that adorned Erza's face. _DID HE JUST TOUCH MY BUTT!_ Her eyes grew wide and her fists clenched. "Gray fullbuster! You per-"

"Round three is starting come on!" Wendy yelled stopping Erza short from spazzing out. Gray just smiled wickedly getting in to his position in front of Natsu. Erza ran over to her spot, in front of Lucy.

"Y-Your dead!" Erza stated flat out. There was no if-ands-or-_buts_ about it. No pun intended. She was going to kill him after this game.

"W-W-Who me?" Lucy asked eyes wide with fear. "Natsu I don't want Erza, let's switch" the blond pleaded.

"Hell no! I don't want that enraged beast on me!"

Gray just chuckled knowing the comment was for him. He said nothing but just smiled, truly enjoying the moment. He couldn't help but think Erza had such a hard personality, but such a soft bum. It only caused him to laugh more.

"Hike!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Finished! Sorry for the wait guys. I would explain but it would totally take way too long. So yeah, let me not bore you guys with the details and go straight into answering you reviews. =]

**PressTheResetButton: **They will happen oh so soon. As a matter of fact, a defining moment is going to happen on the next chapter coming out. Hahah.

**MyLittlePrayer: **Lmao. I decided to pick Snow as the little dog's name. haha. But thank you for giving thought. =]

**Scarlette Shizuru**: The puppy sort of does remind me of Gray. Haha. Annoying, bad, overly-playful. Haha.

**Anonymicus:** NaLu Has been added just for you. =]

**Key Of The Heart: **hahaha. You are oh so welcome =] And I'm really happy I made your day. Ahhh sorry for the long wait though in updating. Ahh I'm such a jerk. Hahah. But the next chapter will be a really defining moment for the two. Plus did you read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? One of my friends said it had a Grayza moment! Ahh I have to read it when I have time!

**X'Thea'X: **Woot woot! Yeah! Grayza grayza! Hahah. =]

**Lola: **Hmm… I thought about that earlier on. But then I casted her aside didn't I? lmao. Maybe, I'm not sure. And thank you! Hahah. I try to be as descriptive as I can, that way anyone can see what I am seeing. Or reading in our cases. Hahah.

**thunder-fiend: **Yo man! Hahah. Good seeing your still with me! And yeah I knowww! But cats can't talk in the real world so I had to make them humans. Or could they?….. Hahahah!

**Meowzzzz:** Yup! I remember. Hahah. I can't forget that name! =] And it's cool. Haha. We all are busy from time to time. Glad you liked the moments.

**Rosie the Rocker: **hahaha. That was a pretty cute moment. Hahah. Tough love is so much fun. But it's soon going to get less tough and more love in the next chapter. =] But still keep Erza's bad ass personality. Hahah. We can't make it too easy for Gray.

**karu-14: **Hahah. Thank you! Yeh, there really is not that many. But that's alright. Who needs quantity when you can get quality! Hahaha. =]

**Weee: **That would be such a funny name. haha. Imagine if Erza is in the park, and someone else has a dog and their like "Hey Grayza! Come Here!" I wonder what Erza would think? Hahah.

**Immafairy: **A fairy huh? Well fairy I have a question for you! Do all fairies fly? Lmaoo

**NoctLightXIII: **Hahah totally! And I just realized your name! Like I saw it but now I realize the significance! Hahah. Noctus is cool, but Light! Ahhhh! I played the game, and beat it. Soo much fun. Lightning was amazing. =] So badass! Almost like Erza! Hahah.

**Shadowangle98: **Thank you! Hahah. If I could blush I would. Lmaooo.

**Ann Kei: **Hahah. You're so lazy not to help think of a name! Hahah. But fine, I gave him a name. =] Snow… hahah.

**Andreya Halms:** Lmaooo. I did name him something totally random. But it had connections. I was eating Ice cream. But me and my family, we all call it Sweet Snow. And so I was like hmmmm…. Hahahha. And his name turned out to be Snow! And yeahh! Juvia is no bad guy. I love her a lot. I just love Grayza MORE! Lol.

**OPrincess ShinigamiO: **Yeahhh! I totally know what you mean. See if you can slowly see, I am not really mentioning Mira and Gazille that much anymore. Reason why is because I started this story a long time ago. Way before Gazille and Levy were Cannon. And so I just paired Gazille and Mira. But then like 5 weeks later, Levy and Gazille were Cannon. -_- hahahah.

**Killer Angel:** I updated today! Hahaha. Please killer Angel! Don't kill me! Hahah.

**Heaven's Crest: **They totally are! Ahhhhhh! Hahaha. Mashima! You Better put them together or else! Lmao.

**Luvandia: **Ahhhh! Back when I was in highschool I was obsessed with that show. But…. You might hate me. Lmaoo. I hated Inuyasha. I was more of a Sesshoumaru fan. Hahahah. =]


	15. Chapter 15

He knew he should've brought the jeep.

Gray rubbed the back of his neck roughly as he walked throughout the dark streets of Magnolia. Practice had gone until late and Natsu and Gazeel were nowhere to be found. Therefore he was heading back home… alone. And to make matters worse, it had started raining.

The star football-player sighed as he ran a slim hand through his hair, the dark skies crying down on his exposed person. He knew he should have brought an umbrella. He checked the weather earlier that morning and it read "5% chance of rain." He scoffed at it, thinking it unlikely, but he should have known not to take the gamble; lady luck is never on his side.

Reaching the stoplight – no longer caring about his drenched form – he was surprised to find that he wasn't the only one present. There – of all the people he could've encountered – was Erza Scarlet, herself. There she stood in all her glory, but most importantly, completely shielded from the hard and cold drops of rain.

Holding on tightly to a small and almost fragile looking pink umbrella, she waited calmly for the light. Feeling that someone was watching her, she turned and noticed the overly drenched teenager. She was briefly shocked at first by his presence, surprised that he had sneaked up on her so quietly. But she became instantly amused at his situation, her eyes changing from shock to something of a playful nature.

"Oh? Why Gray, fancy meeting you here" she teased.

"You have an umbrella." Was all he could manage, his eyes never leaving the pink waterproof plastic.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She looked up at the pink covering above her head and smirked at him. Right now she was in a power position. She had an umbrella. He did not. She was dry, he was wet. Erza, being as evil as she was, decided to further torture the boy. Moments like these fairy come by, and she was going to make sure she made the most of it.

Normally she would not tease anyone, but Gray was the exception. In fact, he was the exception for a lot of things, but that's not what's important right now. What _is _important is that she was going to get him back for putting a hand on her rear. She had NOT forgotten. _Revenge is a dish best served cold._

Already knowing his answer, she questioned the soaked Gray. "Why do you ask?"

Momentarily ignoring her inquiry, he moved closer to her so as to be shielded from the harsh down-pour but she stepped away just as quickly as he approached her. He raised a brow and Erza's smile started to grow.

"Answer me first."

Gray looked at her in disbelief, a small frown playing on his features. Erza _almost_ found it cute… _almost_. He was tired, wet, and just wanted to get home. And of all the times to play games, Erza wanted to play now. Figures, she truly was a witch.

"You're dry – I'm jealous." He reached out again and Erza let out a light laugh, amused at his persistence. The boy never really did know when to quit.

"Not so fast!" She teased, swatting his fingers away when he tried to grab hold of the pink umbrella. "If you need something, you have to ask – politely."

Gray clenched his teeth, aware of the fact that Erza was trying him. But right now, he was on the verge of freezing, and the cold rain had finally seeped through his clothes and was now attacking his skin.

"Please" he muttered. He even decided to play along and batted his eyes at her jokingly.

"Please what?" She coaxed on as he internally growled.

_Evil witch –_

"Can you please share your umbrella?"

The student-council president put a hand to her chin, deep in thought, before looking at him innocently.

"Now that you put it that way – no." She gave him a smile and they both looked to see the pedestrians' light change to green. With that, she saluted him and ran away.

"Oh no you don't, get back here!"

He took off after her, gaining on her quickly. In practice he does sprints all the time. This was nothing. He was going to catch the red headed witch and make her suffer.

Erza looked back only to see him chasing her, and gaining quickly too. She grunted, picking up her speed, but it was to no avail; he was faster. In a matter of seconds she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"Gotcha! Damn…" He panted a little out of breath. He continued to hold her for a moment, and even giving her a playful squeeze, which earned a small but reluctant giggle from Erza. She was awfully ticklish. Content with the feeling that the scarlet haired beauty had given up, he placed her feet back on ground, sure she wasn't going to try running away again.

She turned and looked at him, panting all the while; she was a little out of breath herself.

"You… run… fast…." was all she could get out. Erza watched him as he also tried to compose himself and couldn't help the playful smile sneaking its way onto her face. She hadn't felt a rush like that in years.

"As do you" Gray replied. He then heard something clank on the floor and looked up from his bent over position. Erza had already started walking away, and there – in front of him, was her _girly_ pink umbrella. He straightened his back and focused on the teen in front of him.

"Don't you need it?" He called after her retreating form.

She waved a hand in the air lazily, never bothering to turn around.

"Nah, you need it more. Wouldn't want our star football player to catch a cold, now would we?"

He laughed.

"You care."

Gray heard her snort.

"Never!"

He smiled, sighing as he watched her walk, and soon – run. He bent over to pick up the umbrella and placed it over his head, finally getting some protection from the cold rain.

* * *

Erza sighed as she found herself full-on sprinting – but not because of the rain, because she needed to get away. Away from that crazy, hormone-driven idiot that made her feel weird things. She shook her head slightly.

No, she wasn't doing this for him. She was doing this because it was her duty as the student council president.

She scoffed – yeah, right.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well, I would like to start off this note by saying that this chapter was written by someone other than myself. Hahah. Who might you ask? Well her name is…. (Drum Roll Please! Waiting…. (Silence*) Ok So I don't have a drum to make a drum roll. But I do have two pens and a table. So…. Hahahah. Here is my lame Drum Roll…. Ok I finished it... hahaha. I know you guys can't hear it but just imagine that I did one. Lol) **MANGA1!** Woot Woot! Let's all give a round of applause! Hahaha.

It was an amazing chapter and both of our protagonists in our little love story were kept completely in character. I in fact love this chapter. It is perfect for the story and came at the right time. This might be the turning point where Erza is finally starting to accept that she "might" have feelings for Gray.

I did nothing but add a few things and edit was all. The entire chapter was done by **MANGA1.** Oh Yeahhh! Hahaha. Thanks again **MANGA1. **If you ever wish to write a chapter again, be my guest! You did an outstanding job. =]

**Killer Angel: ** Ahhh hope this was not too long! Ahhaha. The chapter was been done, but I did not have time to edit it until today. Lmao. But hope you enjoy. =]

**Lildragongurl: **Hahaha. Right! Omg, if they had an episode like that, I would love to see it. I can just imagine Gray and Natsu's dog being horrible little puppies. Erza's the most obedient. And Lucy's all sweet and cuddly. Hahaha.

**MANGA1: **You did more than review. Hahaha. You wrote the chapter! LMAOOOO. =] Pat yourself on the back! Hahah. I would but I can't seem to get my arm through this computer screen…. Damn technology. Lmaooo.

**Lexi **–OMG you have a readers eye =] I noticed the exact same thing about myself a couple chapters ago. I was rereading my chapters, cuzz ughhh I'm a perfectionist. Yeah you can hate me. Lmaoo. And I was like wow, I really uses this a lot. I think I used to do that a lot in the first few chapters. I think I stopped doing it as much in the later chapters, those being (10-present.) Hmmm… and you've got a point. Alright, No slang! Lmao =]

**Luvlinda: ** I love Levi! Ahhh that is something that I messed up with. See when I began writing this story, Gazille had no love interest. He was just another character who joined Fairy Tail. And so, I just decided for the hell of it, to pair him with Mirajane. I did not want him to be lonely. But now, Gazille does have a "so-called" love interest and it makes my story look weird. Lmaoo.

**AkixYuseiGRL: **Lmaoo. If you do let me know! I pride myself in trying to make sure chapters have no erros. If that do, that is a bad reflection on my part. Also, your name…. Hmmmm…. Is that from Yu-gi-Oh 5ds? If it is… Ahhhh! I Love that show! Hahahah.

**Litashe: **Hahah thank you. =] I try to write just enough. I don't want to bore the reader but I also do not want them to feel as if they have read nothing. Thank you for the advice as well =]

**Immafairy: **Hahah. I think so too. Gray likes the cold, he's ice. And maybe the name Snow might remind Erza of Gray. Lmaoo. Wendy sure is playing Match Maker for picking that name. lol.

**Karishma Changlani:** Really? Hahaha. Wow, I totally feel embarrassed right now. Hahah. Naa, my story is not the best. There are other good ones, but thank you. You saying that makes me feel really happy. Also I thought of that. I want to but I'm not sure. I played around with that idea earlier on, but I did not want to make Juvia some bad guy or something. Hahah.

**Rosie the Rocker: **Ahhh you changed your name! But I know it's still you, **xxGlassRose**. Hahah. =] Ohhhh! I'm so good! Ahahaha. And I know what you're thinking. "You're lame too." Lmaooo. Ohh Wells, I cannot deny that I am a little lame. Hahahah. And I think this has more love don't you? Lmaoo.

**Britt: **I love that you love Grayza. Hahaha

**Alice: **Thank you. Hahah. I try. =]


	16. Chapter 16

A group of selected seniors made their way into a small classroom. Why they were chosen, they did not know. They were sent letters and told to meet in room A14 one late Friday night. It was said to be a surprise. Upon entering, the students took their seats and noted that Ms. Ur was up at the head of the class waiting for everyone to get settled.

"Uhhh" Erza moaned resting her throbbing head on the desk; the cooling temperature helping to at least soothe the pain a little. It had been aching all day. In fact, it had been aching for a while now. Her brain was on overload. And for once, it was not because of school. It lingered on something more puzzling, -a certain stupid, idiotic, yet an amazingly fun boy who she was starting to enjoy being around. These last couple weeks, it was too much Gray for her to handle… It would make any girl go crazy.

Lucy sat right beside Erza and gave her a worried glance. She had been trying to get Erza to tell what's been bugging her but the teen just would not say. Erza was a difficult one. She was always quick to help others but whenever she had problems of her own, she would never let anyone know. That was a bad habit and one that Lucy knew quite well.

"You know, best friends are supposed to tell each other things Erza. That is one of the biggest parts of being "best" friends."

"I don't wanna" Erza answered back cutely. She did not feel like talking. Especially about what was bugging her. She was way too embarrassed; even if it was just telling Lucy.

At that moment, Natsu and Gray made their way into the classroom.

"Yo teach! Sorry we're late! Me and Gray had a meeting to attend" Natsu announced while looking for a place to sit; Gray following closely behind.

"And who hosted this meeting might I ask?" Ur questioned.

"The principal…" Gray muttered. The group of students broke into snickers, typical Natsu and Gray. Even Ur had a small smile plastered on. She had grown accustomed to Natsu and Gray's antics. But then it hit her. Why are they coming to this meeting? She did not send them letters. This meeting was only supposed to be for the top 20 seniors with the best grades.

"As always, getting into trouble seems to be the thing you guys are best at. But Gray and Natsu, pray tell, why are you here? I know I did not send a letter to either one of you boys."

"The principal sent us here" Natsu answered back rather happily.

"Yeah, he said this would keep us out of trouble since football season is over" Gray added.

Ur closed her eyes and sighed. "So he sent you guys here to cause trouble for me…"

The class snickered once more. Erza raised her head upon seeing Natsu and Gray. She groaned again feeling her headache getting stronger and placed her head back down on the table.

"Stupid Gray" she mumbled to no one in particular.

However Lucy had heard her. Her eyes widened turning from Erza to Gray, then right back to Erza. She should have put it together a long time ago. Why she hadn't figured this out by now was beyond her. She should have noticed all the quality time Erza and Gray were spending. Lucy leaned over so only Erza could hear her.

"I know" she whispered.

Erza turned her head and gave Lucy a look of pure boredom.

"You know what banana head?"

Lucy smiled at the teasing name. She then pointed to Gray and said again, this time a little more clearly.

"I know."

Erza's face was of pure horror. It instantly flushed a bright red and she quickly lowered her head back down onto the table to cover up the rising blush.

"Y-You k-know nothing!" Erza stammered obviously lying. The girl could not lie if her life depended on it.

Lucy laughed evilly, Erza's stuttering totally giving away the fact that she liked Gray. Knowing she hit the nail on the coffin, Lucy couldn't help to tease Erza. Why Erza tried to hide it from her was beyond knowing. She was going to find out sooner or later.

"So it's true then. Awww Erza you could have told me. You know I wouldn't have told anyone."

Erza turned and looked at Lucy seriously.

"You tell anyone, you're dead."

"Sure thing" Lucy answered giving Erza a teasing smile.

Ur waited for Natsu and Gray to take their seats, and then decided she should inform the students why they were assembled.

"Alright so everyone here, well almost everyone-" Ur noted remembering Gray and Natsu. "Received a letter to meet here tonight. I bet everyone is anxious as to why?"

Most of the class nodded; some because they really were, others just because they wanted Ur to just spit it out already.

"Well, this year the top 20 students of Fairy Academy are required to put on a play! It shows school honor and pride, as well as good school representation. It will be up to you to decide which play to perform and for us as a whole to do a good job and set it up."

Ur began to explain about the school play and the students couldn't help but start whispering amongst themselves. Most were extremely excited. The chatter started to fill the room and Ur was pleased to see that the students were liking the idea.

"Oh my God Erza! We're going to be in a play!" Lucy squealed. She had always wanted to do something like this.

Erza as well could not contain her excitement. Being part of play would be amazing. She just like Lucy had wanted to at least try being in one before she graduated. And here they were presented with the opportunity. Her headache started to dull as images of herself acting and dancing on stage preoccupied her mind.

Gray and Natsu on the other hand were looking bored out of their minds. Their look said it all. They were the least bit enthused.

"You can't be serious" Natsu whined. "I don't want to be in a play! Plays are for losers!"

"Natsu, as much as I don't wish it either, the principal demanded it" Ur answered.

Gray sighed and slouched in his chair. "Do we really have to?"

"Mhmm" Ur hummed. "And also, I just noticed, I think I know why the principal really sent you guys here. Take a look around the class."

Natsu and Gray turned and scouted the class. Nothing seemed out of order. Everything was as normal as ever. Just _girls _talking about a play. And then it hit them like a ton of bricks. It was simply that, JUST GIRLS talking. They were the only two guys in the class!

"I think I'm going to be sick" Natsu groaned and held his stomach.

"If I would have known we would get punished like this, I would have at least committed a crime worth serving" Gray added sarcastically.

Ur laughed a little and shook her head. Makrov wasn't the principal for nothing. He must have noticed that the top 20 students in Fairy Academy were all women, and purposely sent Gray and Natsu here as punishment. This predicament was actually starting to become extremely funny and less troublesome for Ur.

"You'll be fine boys" she reassured them.

It was at that moment that most of the class as well started to notice. While the majority of the chatter was at first about what play to perform, it quickly shifted to the fact that Natsu and Gray were the only MALES in the classroom.

"Oh my god, it's really them!"

"They're going to be in the play with us too?"

"Gray is such a hottie!"

"No way! Natsu is way hotter!"

"I want to star the play with them!"

Lucy looked around at the class and practically stabbed each of them with her eyes, her jealousy getting the best of her. Erza herself was getting a little angry, but she'd be damned to show it.

"These bimbos!" Lucy whispered. "There is no way I'm letting them get a role with Natsu! That's my spot."

Erza smiled a little at her friend and then looked to the front of the class, eyeing the two boys. She let out a big sigh, not wanting to admit it, but Lucy was right. She did not feel like seeing Gray star in some play with some "bimbo". Lucy's choice of word amusing her slightly.

"So what do think we should do?"

"It's obvious what we're going to do! First we have to see what play gets chosen. Then whatever play gets picked, we have to make sure we get the roles that interact with Natsu and Gray the most!"

Erza was amazed at Lucy. Sometimes the girl can be really smart. Just watching her create a plan in seconds… it truly was an amazing feat. Then again, Lucy was good with these type of things. Erza on the other hand, romance wasn't really her forte.

"Lucy, you've obviously done this before" Erza commented light heartedly, poking fun at the adamant blonde.

Lucy smiled evilly. "Listen I'm used to girls liking Natsu and feeling slightly jealous. I know what you're feeling, I've been there, and done that. This is nothing! You're not going to win unless you put up a fight!"

Erza laughed, genuinely amused. The headache was now completely disappearing. The simple fact that she was not alone made her feel at ease. But then she also thought of something that made her feel a little sad. She was finally feeling what Lucy must have felt for years; always having feelings for someone as small as they may be, but knowing their love interest was just too blunt to notice. How her best friend had been putting up with this for so long was beyond Erza. She was finding new respect for Lucy.

Ur then announced that everyone needed to cast in their vote on which play to perform by Thursday. The class nodded and the students started to make their way out the room.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Ahhh… Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the long wait. I just got caught up with so many things honestly. College just started back and I'm into my junior year now. Ahhhh, so much to do. Things are getting so crazy as I get older. I wish I could stay a kid FOREVER! Hahaha.

**ALSO I HAVE A TREAT for you guys.** If you don't know by now, I do lots of artwork on **DEVIANTART!** So I'm always trying to balance between doing art and writing. You guys totally HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT! It's a **GRAYZA fanart.**

In order to see it, click on my name here. And that will take you to my profile page. On that page you will see my DeviantArt webpage. All the works on that page are mine. And you can also see a **PICTURE of ME! LMAOOOO.** But that's not the point. The point is the artwork. SO click on "Gallery" and there you will see my GRAYZA works along with others. =]

**Rosie the Rocker: **Haha. I'm sure you guys will do an awesome job! =] I can't wait to read it. And I know, that moment was amazing. Lol. Hahah. And Yup! I noticed right away that your name was changed! Hahah. Yeah, I saw it when I read your story =] Haha. It's because I typed the last chapter out before I reviewed that story. Lol.

**Karishma Changlani: **Hahaha. Your such a mean person lmaooooo =]

**MANGA1: **lmaoooooo. I hope you're still alive. Hahaha. I'm glad you liked it. But more than anything else, you should be proud of yourself. All I did was tweek it a little to make it more fluent. You're the one who wrote it. =]

**Killer Angel: **Ahh this time I took forever huh? Lmaoo. I deserve a beating hahah. Ohh and I am planning on finishing this story up quickly. Mainly because I have a way better Idea than this. When I wrote this story, it was one out of like 5 Grayza stories out there. Haha. Now the school life theme is very popular. The next story I write, the theme of it with them is going to be way cooler =]

**OPrincess ShinigamiO: **Haha right? And don't worry, I hoped this was long enough? Haha.

**Andreya Halms: **Lmao. It's ok. The point that you reviewed is all that matters. =] Haha. And I'm glad somebody reads my Authors notes. =] Hahah

**Meowzzzz: **Haha. It was a great job totally. And I love that saying. Au revior lol.

**Mangascribbler:** Lmaoo. Your words are too kind. Haha. Thank you. =] Don't die on me! Lol.

**Alice: **Haha thank you. And I see it =] Hmmm… so 8% of Fairy Tail fans like's Gray and Erza? Haha. I think there are more than that. It's just that the cannon shippers are more popular. Oh wells, Grayza rules above them all in my heart. Hahah =]

**thunder-fiend: **Lmao. It's ok. Your review now is better than never reviewing at all. =] Haha.

**Immafairy:** Lmaoo. I'm glad you enjoyed it. =]


End file.
